Rey y consorte bajo la montaña
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: Después de la terrible batalla de los cinco ejércitos y tras la recuperación de sus heridas, Thorin comienza a cortejar en forma al pequeño hobbit del cual quedó cautivado desde el principio. Aunque Bilbo se siente grandemente atraido por el rey enano al mismo tiempo siente que no pertenece del todo al reino.
1. Una esplendorosa nueva vida

¡Hola a todos! Este es en realidad un fic exprés que quería subir por el cumple de Bilbo pero que quedó monstruosamente largo y decidí dividirlo e capítulos. Por ese motivo quizá no es muy detallado pero igual espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un poco :)

…

 _ **Capítulo 1 – Una esplendorosa nueva vida**_

La tibia mañana daba paso a la rutina diaria. En el nuevo Erebor restaurado los enanos habían retomado las tareas para las cuales estaban asignados por estatus, actividades que cada uno de ellos realizaba con total dedicación y orgullo, después de todo Aulë así los había creado, fuertes y determinantes ante cualquier situación.

Pero en épocas duras incluso el príncipe había tenido que realizar trabajos arduos en tierras de los hombres mortales, Thorin Oakenshield había sido el perfecto ejemplo de que la estoicidad podía más que el orgullo empecinado. Todo lo había hecho para ayudar a su pueblo despojado injustamente de sus tierras natales.

Pero la lucha por recuperar su reino había terminado, el trono y todas las riquezas de montaña habían sido recuperadas de las garras de la bestia y de la codicia que había quedado en el lugar porque el dragón había anidado ahí por mucho tiempo. Su reino y su ejército habían triunfado, habían vencido defendiéndola de la horda de malditos orcos pálidos que casi les habían arrebatado más que eso la vida y así el príncipe se había convertido en rey y ahora era completamente digno de portar la corona.

El invierno había quedado atrás, los primeros brotes de la primavera habían comenzado a asomarse en las praderas a las faldas de la montaña solitaria, en aquellas tierras donde el pueblo de los hombres poco a poco volvía a prosperar. Para entonces Erebor ya se alzaba de nuevo con orgullo, los enanos habían izado nuevas y monumentales figuras de piedra en sustitución por aquellas que habían sido destruidas sin remedio. La artesanía de los enanos era sublime, nada podía compararse a la habilidad y dedicación que los enanos de las tierras brunas tenían de forma innata, privilegio brindado por su solemne padre valar.

Y durante todo ese tiempo el pequeño hobbit que los había acompañado durante la travesía y durante la hazaña final continuó a su lado. El mediano había pasado los mejores y los peores momentos junto a la compañía y estuvo con ellos durante todo el invierno. Bilbo Bolsón seguía siendo el catorceavo integrante de la compañía de Thorin y ahora se sentía mucho más orgulloso de ello, su lado Tuk imperaba en esa jactancia.

Pero había algo que el pequeño ladrón y el rey compartían en secreto, un ferviente cariño mutuo que había surgido entre los dos no mucho tiempo después desde que habían emprendido el viaje hacia la montaña solitaria, un romance que aunque abstracto seguía tan vivo como en el principio, un romance irresoluto que sin embargo clamaba por volverse tórrido. Aunque aún ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro de revelar.

Pero a pesar de su discreción ambos disfrutaban enormemente la compañía del otro, sobre todo por su puesto cuando al fin se encontraban completamente a solas cada noche. La atracción mutua era totalmente inevitable.

A pesar de esa enorme atracción que ambos sintieron desde que se habían conocido por primera vez en casa de Bilbo durante aquella reunión planeada por Gandalf, lo cierto era que su relación no había comenzado de inmediato, de hecho tuvo que pasar un tiempo y diversos acontecimientos para que ambos aceptaran lo que en verdad sentían uno por el otro.

Bilbo jamás había considerado la idea de tener una relación sentimental con alguien de su mismo sexo y mucho menos habría imaginado jamás relacionarse con un enano. Y éste no era un señor enano cualquiera, era el mismo príncipe heredero de Durin ¿cómo podría fijarse alguien de su alcurnia en un insignificante hobbit de todos modos?

Pero en cambio, Thorin Escudo de Roble jamás había tenido problema en pensar en fijarse en cualquier persona porque era algo que ni siquiera jamás había considerado antes. Thorin jamás había pensado en tener una pareja o una familia, en su mente se había alojado únicamente el deseo casi obsesivo de la venganza y de recuperar las tierras que les habían sido arrebatadas cuando él contaba solo con 26 años de edad, etapa en la cual un enano no ha llegado a la adultez.

Un príncipe sin trono y sin tierra como Thorin lo había sido durante más de un siglo no podía detenerse a pensar en contraer matrimonio, ni siquiera si después necesitaba dejar su propia descendencia. En realidad le parecía algo trivial. Además, las mujeres enanas eran escasas y jamás se había interesado en ninguna.

Por ende, Thorin nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie, hasta que aquella noche en la comarca habitada por los hobbits, en Bolsón Cerrado conoció por primera vez a aquella encantadora criatura de orejas puntiagudas y curiosos pies pilosos que a primera vista le cautivó. Bilbo le pareció adorable, extrañamente atrayente desde ese primer momento. El mediano poseía un tipo de belleza sutil a la cual Thorin no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Pero a pesar del sentimiento que el hobbit le había causado casi de inmediato, Thorin no lo aceptó tan pronto porque hasta entonces ni siquiera deseaba creer que Bilbo podría servirles en su propósito de arrebatar el trono al dragón Smaug. A pesar de su atracción Thorin no confiaba en él y pensaba que tampoco debía intentar hacerlo solo por el hecho de que Bilbo le gustaba. Thorin pensaba que no estaba para sentimentalismos tan frívolos.

Pero el coraje y disposición, aunque la mayoría de las veces dubitativa, de Bilbo habían podido más que su testarudo orgullo y al fin Thorin había cedido a sus verdaderos deseos. Una noche había iniciado el primer real acercamiento hacia Bilbo, hecho que terminó frustrado debido a que el hobbit le había rechazado.

Por ese motivo su romance entre ambos estuvo lleno de dudas antes de consumarlo en aquel primer beso impulsivo que al fin se habían dado luego de que Erebor había sido recuperado. Los enanos cuando caen en el amor con alguien lo hacen para siempre y nunca desean a nadie más, incluso si no pueden tener a aquella persona en la que se han fijado y Thorin ya no podía desistir de su gran deseo de conquistar a Bilbo, de la misma forma en que el hobbit lo había conquistado por completo a él cuando le había mostrado esa pequeña bellota que atesoraba para sembrarlo en su jardín y verlo crecer en épocas venideras.

La misma tarde en que un ejército de hombres enardecidos había arribado a la puerta de Erebor, pocos minutos antes, Thorin tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Bilbo entre sus brazos, le sonrió con total ternura y robó de sus labios aquel primer beso tan anhelado que había resistido probar durante tanto tiempo. Thorin sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Bilbo estremecerse entre sus brazos al saber lo que el rey estaba a punto de hacer, pero el hobbit en ningún momento opuso resistencia. Aunque un poco vacilante al principio, Bilbo finalmente cedió al beso que él también anhelaba con fervor y se abrazó de Thorin con cierta delicadeza incierta.

Pero no pudieron prolongar más el bello momento, Dwalin apareció avisando al rey Thorin que los hombres exaltados clamaban por su presencia.

Aquel fue el inicio de una disputa entre enanos, hombres y elfos que pronto desencadenó en una brutal batalla a la que se unieron combativamente agresivas hordas de orcos, tragos y demás criaturas oscuras. La terrible batalla que se desató le hizo experimentar a Bilbo el peor de sus miedos, un terror que jamás antes había imaginado sentir, el terror de perder a Thorin, al enano que tanto amaba y del que ya nunca más quería separarse.

A pesar de su gran vulnerabilidad, Bilbo jamás desistió de ayudar a Thorin y su compañía para enfrentar valientemente a los orcos que les habían tendido diversas trampas. A Bilbo no le importó correr en medio del gran peligro solo para alertar a Thorin de lo que Azog en realidad perversamente se proponía.

Fue realmente difícil ver al enano que más amaba yacer herido casi de muerte sobre el hostil frío hielo. Las águilas volaban sobre el cielo aquella tarde y Bilbo creía que lo perdía.

Bilbo creyó que su mayor miedo se había materializado en aquella horrible escena, Thorin podría morir entre sus brazos en cualquier momento, aunque su subconsciente le clamara que debía pensar positivamente en que todo estaría bien y que pronto Thorin estaría a salvo, recuperándose de las heridas y podrían entonces vivir al fin su romance como debía ser.

En aquel momento, el hobbit le expresó cuanto lo amaba mientras intentaba cubrir desesperadamente las letales heridas punzantes del pecho de Thorin que manaban mucha sangre. El rey de Erebor hizo un gran esfuerzo por expresarle también todo lo que Bilbo ahora representaba para él, su arrepentimiento por sus actos insensatos y todo lo que aún deseaba vivir a su lado, reinando juntos en la montaña solitaria, en el trono de Erebor. Y temiendo que Thorin expirara en cualquier instante, Bilbo se inclinó para besarlo con finura.

Para su fortuna el resto de los enanos llegaron pronto al lugar donde había tenido fin la batalla. Se encontraron con la conmovedora de escena donde el hobbit lloroso sostenía la mano de Thorin entre las suyas para darle coraje. Pero Thorin todavía tenía posibilidades de vivir y los enanos presurosos lo llevaron con cuidado hasta el palacio de piedra. Ahí curaron sus heridas, Gandalf les ayudó con la preparación de los ungüentos que embadurnaron cuidadosamente sobre sus heridas ya lavadas.

Al caer la noche, Thorin estaba completamente lleno de vendajes por todo el cuerpo e inconsciente, terriblemente dolorido y aletargado sobre la cama, pero a salvo y fuera de peligro. El rey vivía. El rey había triunfado y los días gloriosos para Durin volverían a reinar y prosperar.

Durante toda aquella noche, Bilbo no se separó ni un momento de lado de Thorin. No le importó dormitar incómodamente sentado en un rígido taburete al lado de la cama solo por el deseo de ser él el primero en verlo despertar.

—oh Bilbo…—musitó Thorin con dificultosa voz que apenas fue audible en medio de la gran habitación. Bilbo dormía sentado a su lado, reclinado sobre el borde de la cama y Thorin hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzar a acariciar con cariño y gracia la castaña cabeza del mediano. Algunos segundos después volvió a caer dormido por el pesado sopor pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción y dicha esbozada en su rostro.

Thorin logró recuperarse bien de sus heridas, el enano era un fuerte hijo de Durin y eso le ayudó considerablemente para que sus heridas y lesiones sanaran pronto. Entonces el invierno llegó a su punto cumbre y afuera la nieve se amontonaba y se apilaba sobre piedras y pilares. Aquel estaba siendo un crudo invierno, pero dentro del palacio de piedra tallada, la calidez les abrigaba y les protegía.

Y en todo momento el hobbit Bilbo no se apartó de Thorin ni un momento. A cada momento le atendía en lo que pudiera y aunque aún no explayaba demasiado bien todo su cariño hacia el enano debido a que le causaba vergüenza el hecho era que ahora Thorin estaba completamente seguro de su amor y Bilbo a su vez estaba convencido del suyo. Pero no era fácil dar el siguiente paso.

Era un hecho que había habido sutiles caricias constantes entre los dos, roces de sus manos vacilantes, miradas de coquería y complicidad, palabras halagadoras y abrazos fugaces pero no había habido otro beso de sus labios desde aquella vez que Thorin yacía herido sobre el hielo.

—Señor Bolsón, ¿me permitiría…?— pidió Thorin musitando con cautela mientras se aproximaba al mediano con el afán de abrazarlo. A pesar de su temperamento fuerte y posesivo, Bilbo siempre le provocaba serenidad, algo que nadie más causaba en él. Thorin no se atrevía a ser brusco con Bilbo a pesar de que en todo momento tuviera el gran deseo de arrebatarle un beso. Bilbo era quieto, ciertamente sumiso y poseía una delicadeza y elegancia natural que le cautivaba sobremanera. Todas esas cualidades del hobbit le hacían pensar a Thorin que no debía volver a portarse como un cretino con él nunca más especialmente porque Bilbo no sólo le había alarmado del peligro durante la dura batalla arriesgando su propia vida, sino porque Bilbo le había curado del mal del dragón abriéndole los ojos para que se diera cuenta de su oscura codicia egoísta. Bilbo había actuado como cualquier verdadero amigo lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿qué cosa, Thorin? — farfulló el hobbit en respuesta, dubitativo y soslayado para evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. La cercanía de Thorin le ponía nervioso, no lograba explicarse aún bien el por qué si ambos ya habían declarado el amor e interés que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero ambos no eran nada, no habían establecido que eran una pareja o algo similar y quizá eso era lo que realmente los cohibía.

—sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que estos sentimientos que has creado en mi ahora los atesoro como lo más valioso, Bilbo?— confesó Thorin con voz suave y acercó su cuerpo al suyo para sentir la calidez del hobbit junto a su torso, acorralándolo un poco hacia la pared.

—err…sí, lo sé….pero, no sé qué deba significar eso de ahora en adelante…es decir….yo soy un hobbit y tú eres el rey de los enanos. Realmente no lo sé—musitó el mediano irresoluto, nervioso porque Thorin se juntaba cada vez más a él y ahora incluso podía sentir su respiración chocar con la piel de su rostro.

—no lo sé señor Bolsón, no sé si hay alguna ley o indicación entre los hobbits que diga cómo exactamente un señor enano debe cortejar a un hobbit— dijo Thorin provocador.

—jaja, pues no recuerdo que haya algo como eso establecido— dijo Bilbo en respuesta y rio nerviosamente, de nuevo desvió la mirada para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de Thorin.

—Entonces supongo que tampoco hay impedimento— expresó Thorin y entonces tomó la mano de Bilbo entre la suya, que estaba todavía áspera debido a la dureza con la que siempre la había usado para las batallas y todas las veces que había trabajado como herrero. La mano de Bilbo en cambio era tersa, blanca, delicada, una bella y pequeña mano de hobbit que nunca se había lastimado más que esporádicamente al arreglar el jardín en Bolsón-Cerrado. Al contacto con la suya, piel a piel, Thorin casi enloqueció internamente, una enorme emoción le asaltó todos los sentidos y supo que fuera cual fuera la postura del avergonzado hobbit, él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para cortejarlo y convertirlo en su consorte, después de todo el majestuoso rey enano de Erebor debía tener un consorte y Bilbo era la criatura de la que ya se había fijado para siempre. Bilbo era el indicado, tenaz, elegante, sensato.

—n-no, no hay impedimento— musitó el hobbit, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. La mano de Thorin estrechando la suya comenzaba a acariciarle juguetonamente.

A pesar de sus apasionados sentimientos hacia el rey de los enanos, Bilbo definitivamente no estaba del todo seguro de iniciar algo así con Thorin pero en ese momento Thorin tomó ventaja de su indecisión y finalmente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al suyo para luego comenzar a besar sus labios suavemente. Sus bocas volvían a encontrarse en un beso, Thorin lo invitó a darle paso a su lengua y Bilbo aún dubitativo finalmente cedió. Fue un delicioso beso que ambos habían estado anhelando volver a probar desde hacía semanas, era una verdadera muestra de su cariño mutuo y después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacían y tampoco debían preocuparse ya de nada. Habían recuperado el reino, la bestia había sido asesinada, la muerte del abuelo de Thorin y la locura de su padre habían sido vengadas con la muerte del maldito Azog y sobretodo había triunfado su amor. El destino los había unido sabiamente en el mismo camino.

De esa forma fue como comenzó el cortejo de Thorin hacia el pequeño hobbit ladrón. Aunque Bilbo aún no tuviera la suficiente seguridad en sí mismo para continuar con esta relación, estaba completamente feliz y no quería arrepentirse de ello. Bilbo aceptó ser cortejado por el rey enano, por más raro que aún le pareciese.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Thorin anunciara a todos que estaba comenzando a cortejar al mediano, las cosas debían hacerse bien y en forma. Nadie se atrevió a protestar o a cuestionar sobre si todo aquello resultaba raro, aunque ciertamente todos y cada uno de los enanos de la compañía de Thorin estaban muy felices, no solo porque su rey estaba interesado –o más bien enamorado- de alguien sino porque ese alguien era el hobbit a quien todos le habían tomado completo cariño.

Bilbo se avergonzó sobremanera al momento en que Thorin hizo el anuncio oficial sobre la mesa mientras todos estaban reunidos para degustar una exquisita y cuantiosa cena preparada por el gran cocinero Bombur y sus ayudantes de cocina. Las miradas de todos los enanos incrédulos se posaron sobre él y el pobre avergonzado hobbit quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros y tamborilear los pies nerviosamente sobre la mesa.

— ¡eso es magnífico, tío Thorin! — exclamó Kíli totalmente efusivo, luego él y Fíli corrieron a abrazar a Bilbo para felicitarlo y para demostrarle su alegría y total aceptación.

—No quiero ningún mal comentario al respecto, ¿quedó claro?— indicó Thorin con seriedad y todos asintieron. Esa noche todos los enanos del reino disfrutaron del excelso y cuantioso banquete por la celebración de la –futura- pareja, o más bien del inicio oficial de su cortejo. Bebieron y entonaron cantos alegres que Bilbo no había escuchado jamás antes y de los cuales quedó maravillado. El hobbit se sintió inmensamente dichoso de volver a dejarse cautivar por la grave y profunda voz de Thorin uniéndose a los cantos, la misma voz resonante y masculina que solo había podido escuchar en su casa en la comarca hacia casi un año atrás.

Entonces el mediano reparó en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde entonces. Bilbo no podía creer que ya estaba por cumplirse casi un año desde que Gandalf había llegado inesperadamente a su casa a proponerle unírseles a la aventura, la travesía donde terminaría contratado como un ladrón y que luego de tantas adversidades ahora estaba enamorado del rey Thorin II, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, rey bajo la montaña. Mucho menos imaginó jamás que el atractivo rey enano le correspondería. Se sentía tan extraño por todo lo que al final había acontecido.

El tiempo había pasado y después de que Thorin se había recuperado por completo de todas sus heridas y casi inmediatamente después de que se había hecho oficial el anuncio de su cortejo hacia el hobbit, Thorin había mandado a instalar una gran y cómoda habitación especialmente hecha para Bilbo, la cual se encontraba contigua a la suya.

—Espero que te guste este nuevo dormitorio, Bilbo— dijo Thorin con amabilidad dirigiéndose al hobbit mientras le mostraba su nueva habitación—lo he mandado a amueblar especialmente para ti— Thorin lo condujo hasta el interior donde estaba instalada una enorme cama y bonitos muebles hechos por los propios expertos enanos artesanos, en sus mejores talleres y con los mejores materiales. Aquella apacible habitación no se comparaba si quiera con el cuarto en donde había estado durmiendo durante los últimos meses.

Ambos entraron al dormitorio, Bilbo inspeccionaba con la mirada todo el sitio, admirando cada detalle y Thorin no se resistió a conducirlo empujando sutilmente su espalda.

—gracias Thorin, realmente no era necesario esto…es decir, yo puedo seguir durmiendo en ese pequeño cuarto, no me molesta en absoluto— dijo el hobbit tímido y humilde y se giró media vuelta para ver a Thorin de frente. La sonrisa y la mirada profunda que Thorin le dirigía le cohibió de inmediato y Bilbo esquivó la mirada, pero Thorin no dejó de admirar su rostro y le acarició una mejilla suavemente con el dorso de la mano.

—De ninguna manera. No puedo dejar que el señor Bolsón que me salvó la vida siga durmiendo en un sitio tan modesto, sería egoísta e ingrato de mi parte. Esto es poco de lo que puedo hacer por ti así que no tienes nada que agradecer, Bilbo— expresó Thorin y Bilbo hizo una pausa antes de responder ante ello.

— ¿Yo te salvé la vida?— inquirió el mediano, no muy seguro. Bilbo no quería recibir elogio alguno por algo que había hecho sin esperar algo a cambio. Thorin rio ante ello, le divertía y le gustaba que Bilbo siguiera empeñado en no mostrarle su rostro de frente.

—por supuesto, lo hiciste de muchas formas….me salvaste de mi codicia enfermiza…

—oh…bueno yo…

—y lo más importante, apareciste en mi vida

—Oh, pero eso fue por culpa del capricho de cierto mago—farfulló el hobbit con risa nerviosa, por la cercanía que Thorin estaba teniendo hacía él Bilbo adivinó qué era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Thorin lo abrazó delicadamente, el cuerpo de Bilbo se sentía un tanto rígido tratando de oponerse al acto y aún sin alzar la mirada pudo sentir los brazos de Thorin rodeando lentamente su cintura. Volvió a reír nervioso, aunque más quedamente y entonces decidió que si iba a permitir que Thorin le cortejara él también debía tener iniciativa por lo que al fin Bilbo levantó el rostro que se encontró de inmediato cercano al rostro de Thorin y entonces permitió que el rey enano comenzara a unir sus labios a los suyos pero fue el hobbit quien se animó a profundizar el beso, y lo disfrutó.

Aquel fue un momento inigualable para ambos y Thorin se sintió inmensamente feliz porque el hobbit estaba cediendo a él cada vez más.

—Me encantas Bilbo— confesó Thorin con susurrante voz pero Bilbo no supo cómo responder ante eso y volvió a soslayar la mirada.

Sin embargo la actitud dubitativa del hobbit no era algo que realmente le molestara a Thorin, sabía que eso era parte del cortejo. En su cultura entre los enanos siempre se les había instruido que la fémina más difícil de conquistar debía ser la mejor esposa. Thorin no podía ni quería comparar a Bilbo con ninguna fémina de ninguna manera, el señor Bolsón era del mismo sexo que él, pero Bilbo era el único que realmente le complementaba y eso para Thorin era lo único realmente importante.

Thorin estaba totalmente dispuesto a esperar el tiempo suficiente para consumar por completo su relación por lo que no iba a molestarlo ni a intimidarlo más de la cuenta, a pesar de esa impulsividad natural que poseen los enanos y del temperamento característico de Thorin. Un buen señor enano debía ser caballeroso con su pareja, sin importar el género o la raza.

—bien señor Bolsón, ahora lo dejo para que descanse bien esta noche. Espero que tengas dulces sueños y que duermas bien—expresó Thorin esbozando una dulce sonrisa, dedicada solo para su hobbit.

—muchas gracias de nuevo, Thorin. Deseo lo mismo para ti—respondió el mediano mascullando mientras los dedos de las manos de ambos se alejaban poco a poco hasta que dejaron de tocarse.

Esa noche Bilbo durmió plácidamente en su nueva gran cama, por vez primera supo lo que era poder extender su cuerpo a lo largo de esa ancha cama al momento de dormir. La habitación le parecía realmente maravillosa aunque luego pensó que quizá no debía acostumbrarse demasiado a ello pues Erebor no era su hogar, su verdadero hogar estaba en la comarca en Bolsón-Cerrado, con las demás criaturas de su misma especie.

El hobbit se mantuvo reflexivo sobre eso largo rato durante su vigilia antes de lograr conciliar el sueño. Ciertamente les había tomado bastante cariño a los enanos y se sentía completamente parte de la compañía aunque hacía semanas que la misión había concluido, pero él no dejaba de ser un hobbit, una criatura distinta a los enanos, distinto tanto en morfología como en modales. Aquello le hizo ahondar más en su indecisión por continuar el juego del cortejo sexual con Thorin. Antes de ser vencido por el sueño, abrazado de su nueva suave almohada decidió que hablaría con Thorin sobre eso al día siguiente.

Pero al final el mediano no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo y así transcurrieron varios días más y luego semanas y con el pasar del tiempo pensar en la idea de separarse de Thorin y los demás enanos resultaba cada vez más difícil.

Con cada nuevo trato amable que Thorin tenía hacia él, Bilbo descubría que el enano le atraía más y eso le resultaba agradable sobremanera, algo único de lo cual ya no podía arrepentirse, pero al mismo tiempo seguía causándole miedo. Bilbo tenía temor de no hacer bien las cosas, pensaba que ser el interés amoroso del rey era un gran privilegio.

Casi al término del frío invierno, cuando el hielo de los lagos había comenzado a derretirse, comenzaron a llegar más enanos desde las montañas azules para re habitar el reino recuperado, Thorin estaba completamente dispuesto a reestablecer un reino esplendoroso.

Entre esos enanos recién llegados estaban bastantes de sus primos y por supuesto la hermana querida de Thorin, una bella señora enana que lucía vestidos bellamente adornados. Bilbo se sintió completamente admirado de su exquisita belleza, pero también intimidado e inseguro cuando Thorin lo presentó ante ella y le hizo mención de lo que Bilbo realmente representaba para él. Ciertamente Bilbo estaba temiendo su posible rechazo.

—hermana mía querida, hija de mi padre. Debo presentarse al señor Bolsón. Él hobbit ladrón quien nos ha acompañado durante toda la travesía por la recuperación de nuestro reino y ahora también la criatura a quien cortejo —explicó Thorin a su hermana, presentando al hobbit que por la vergüenza se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Un rubor tenue se apoderó de sus mejillas, Bilbo pudo sentir la piel de su cara incrementar de temperatura. Agradeció que en ese momento se encontraban dentro de una sala sin demasiada iluminación y extendió la mano para saludar a la señora enana, temeroso de que ésta lo rechazara y lo criticara.

—oh así que este es el señor Bolsón del que tanto hablan! —Expresó ella animosa—pues es un enorme honor para mí conocerlo señor hobbit—dijo y amable correspondió su saludo y estrechó su mano. Bilbo sonrió con solemnidad.

—el honor es mío respetable señora. Hacía mucho tiempo que ansiaba conocer a la hermana de Thorin, madre de sus sobrinos—musitó el hobbit y besó su mano con caballerosidad.

—realmente me halaga señor Bolsón. Se han hecho ya incluso canciones que lo mencionan a usted y las grandes hazañas que vivió usted junto a mi lastimado pueblo. ¡Y realmente me alegra demasiado enterarme de las buenas nuevas! ¡Me alegra enormemente que haya decidido corresponder al cortejo de mi hermano! Espero que vuestro romance prospere y se consuma de la mejor manera. Os deseo a ambos lo mejor—terminó de pronunciar con benevolencia y júbilo. Bilbo se sonrojó aún más y se sintió muy feliz de que la hermana de Thorin le tuviera en tan buena estimación.

Para cuando al fin llegó la primavera Bilbo había aceptado por completo tener un compromiso en forma con Thorin.

Hubo una gran celebración con motivo a eso y los más felices por el acontecimiento fueron los sobrinos de Thorin, Fíli y Kíli que no dejaron de felicitar a la pareja y entonaron alegres cantos al unísono mientras otros enanos hacían coro y otros más bailaban.

Pero Bilbo seguía extrañando la comarca y realmente deseaba volver pronto a la comodidad de su casa, al menos para visitarla brevemente.

Durante todo ese tiempo Erebor se alzó majestuoso en la construcción de nuevos pilares y esplendorosas salas y Thorin gobernaba desde su trono con su corona de oro sobre su cabeza. Bilbo admiraba su estoicidad y rectitud en el trono, le enaltecía ver a Thorin reinando al fin en su palacio como tanto lo habían deseado sus antepasados, libre por completo de la maldita enfermedad del dragón, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía demasiado lejano a lo que él representaba, él era un simple hobbit sin más propiedad que su modesta casa en lejanas tierras.

Sencillamente, Bilbo no podía imaginarse a sí mismo sentado al lado de Thorin tratando de aparentar que era un noble con derecho divino a gobernar, él no era ni siquiera un enano. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que en tan solo pocos días después de los primeros brotes de la primavera, Thorin le pidiera convertirse en su consorte.

El pequeño hobbit no respondió ante ello de inmediato, aunque era algo que había considerado desde el primer momento en que él se había fijado en Thorin aún no podía aceptarlo. Pero al igual que el resto de sus proposiciones, finalmente Bilbo aceptó su petición y pronto comenzaron los preparativos para la boda.

Tratándose de la boda del rey bajo la montaña que les había defendido con total valentía y coraje y que había luchado hasta el final arriesgando su propia vida por recuperar su reino, la boda de Thorin y su prometido hobbit debía celebrarse con lo mejor de lo mejor.

Los enanos expertos en la artesanía textil dedicaron gran empeño en crear las mejores telas con las que confeccionarían los atavíos de los novios. Thorin les había pedido además que tuvieran especial cuidado con elegir las mejores telas para vestir a su amado hobbit para tan especial ocasión.

La preparación del ajuar y el banquete fue hecha con total cautela, y aunque Bilbo ciertamente estaba emocionado por la proximidad de la boda también se sentía un poco ocioso por no tener algo en qué ocupar mejor su tiempo. Lo que Bilbo realmente deseaba era ser útil, pero Thorin y los demás enanos ahora lo consentían como el futuro noble en el cual pronto se convertiría.

Pero lo que Bilbo realmente extrañaba era volver a tener su vida en la naturaleza de las colinas en las que había nacido y en donde había criado corriendo por los verdes prados y aventurándose a los bosques buscando elfos. Añoraba demasiado tener la vida de un hobbit, pero aún no era tiempo para volver a su antiguo hogar.

La boda finalmente se celebró al término del mes de marzo, cuando ya no quedaba rastro alguno del crudo invierno de la montaña. Todos los salones de Erebor habían sido decorados con muros coloridos de piedra y alfombras y cortinas de fino terciopelo y así el hobbit se unió al rey bajo la montaña en una gran ceremonia enana a la cual acudieron enanos de otros reinos y a Gandalf también, por su puesto. El mago fue un invitado muy especial y les dio su congratulación y bendición. Más tarde todo Erebor disfrutó de sus hermosos fuegos artificiales.

Bilbo fue hermosamente ataviado a la usanza enana, su traje era un azul intenso con franjas doradas. Las texturas de sus ropas se sentían bastante agradables al tacto y su rizado y castaño cabello fue trenzado con cuidado y decorado con piezas de oro forjadas por los enanos.

Todo el ritual fue maravilloso, las bodas de los hobbits en la comarca a las cuales Bilbo estaba acostumbrado no eran tan excéntricas como las de los enanos, ni tampoco estaban llenas de cantos de bellas voces y decoraciones hechas en oro. Esa noche en medio de la fiesta, Bilbo descubrió que al igual que Thorin muchos de sus familiares eran dueños de voces tan profundas y hechiceras como la suya, pero la voz de Thorin siempre seguía siendo su preferida, la única que en verdad le embelesaba.

Al término de la ceremonia, Bilbo fue además coronado con una pequeña tiara que le fue colocada en su cabeza por uno de los enanos más importantes, uno de los primos de Thorin proveniente de las montañas nubladas. Todo el resto de los invitados exclamaron su regocijo, Bilbo finalmente era parte de ellos y de su reinado, bellos cantos sobre esto se cantarían para futuras generaciones venideras contando lo feliz que el rey Thorin II bajo la montaña, heredero directo de Durin, había sido al contraer matrimonio con el valiente pequeño hobbit venido de la comarca.

La noche de bodas fue la parte más excitante para ambos, a pesar de su enorme deseo por estar juntos que ambos habían tenido desde el principio, esta noche sería la primera vez para los dos. Fue una noche inigualablemente pasional en la que ambos descubrieron que sus cuerpos estaban hechos para encajar perfecto el uno con el otro en el delicioso éxtasis sexual. Aunque Bilbo había tenido un creciente temor al principio, al aferrarse a la espalda de Thorin y sentir sus grandes manos acariciando con sutileza todo su cuerpo desnudo se convenció por completo de que junto a Thorin se sentía protegido, la maravillosa sensación de sentirlo deslizándose dentro de él, invadiendo hasta el fondo mientras lo llenaba de besos y caricias era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en su vida. Aunque al principio había sido ciertamente incómodo y doloroso cuando Bilbo al fin se había acostumbrado a la invasión pensó que a partir de ahora deseaba repetirlo cada noche.

—Te amo Bilbo…—había expresado Thorin en voz susurrante cerca de su oído mientras mantenía la penetración de su gruesa erección dentro del pequeño hobbit. Bilbo, extasiado y con la frente perlada en sudor sintió un estremecimiento que le produjo una extraña sensación en el vientre cuando Thorin pronunció aquellas palabras, era la primera vez que Thorin le decía que lo amaba y él también estaba ahora completamente seguro que deseaba expresárselo con toda fogosidad.

—te amo también, Thorin. ¡Mucho!— farfulló el hobbit con suave voz y se animó a ser esta vez él quien besara al rey enano. Sintió la rigidez del miembro de su amante esposo entrar una y otra vez. Y Thorin descubría lo placentero que era sentirse dentro de él, cálido y apretado.

La noche de sexo intenso perduró durante un rato más hasta la madrugada cuando sus cuerpos exhaustos cayeron dormidos juntos. Sus cuerpos aún deseaban unirse en ardiente lujuria pero eso tendría que esperar a volver a repetirse quizá la noche siguiente.

Bilbo despertó en medio de la noche, no había más iluminación que la luz de la luna llena que entraba por las ranuras de los pilares que estaban en el balcón de piedra. Bilbo se abrazó de Thorin de nuevo antes de volver a quedar dormido con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro producto de su gran satisfacción y dicha. El cuerpo le dolía un poco, todavía sentía la humedad de la semilla del enano alfa entre sus muslos. No estaba acostumbrado a la actividad sexual, a la invasión desenfrenada, y se sentía terriblemente agotado pero también estaba completamente dichoso de consumar su ardiente relación con el valiente enano del que se había enamorado y al cual ahora había unido su vida. Bilbo quería ser feliz a lado de Thorin pero sobre todo quería hacerlo feliz también. Aunque aún se sentía incrédulo por convertirse en el nuevo consorte y amante de Thorin Escudo de Roble no iba a arrepentirse de ello, ahora estaba dispuesto a ser el mejor consorte, un pequeño hobbit ladrón que ahora reinaría para los enanos.

Al día siguiente Bilbo despertó aún desnudo bajo las sábanas de seda, propias del rey. Sintió el cuerpo también desnudo de Thorin acurrucarse junto al suyo, el sutil contacto piel a piel. Era la primera mañana que despertaban juntos y era maravilloso.

—Buenos días pequeño ladrón— saludó Thorin a su nuevo consorte y acarició su rostro con delicadeza. Una de sus manos se aventuró a manosear un poco su cintura. Bilbo rio nervioso en respuesta y sintió un calor invadirle el rostro hasta las orejas. Entonces Thorin tomó posesión de sus labios en un fugaz beso.

Luego de eso los dos esposos amantes se incorporaron sobre la cama, con un poco de vergüenza y pudor Bilbo se colocó una de las sábanas alrededor de la cintura para cubrir parcialmente su desnudez pero Thorin en cambio no tuvo detenimiento en hacerlo. El rey enano por el contrario caminó por la habitación, desnudo con total naturalidad y fue entonces cuando Bilbo pudo apreciar por primera vez la virilidad de su nuevo esposo iluminado con la plena luz del día.

Bilbo trató de cubrirse el rostro con la sábana, de soslayar la mirada, de ignorarlo, pero su curiosidad le traicionaba. Thorin estaba muy bien dotado y eso había podido sentirlo intensamente cuando le había hecho suyo la noche anterior, pero verlo de frente era algo distinto, prodigioso, le causó un furor interno que no quería sentir. Thorin era demasiado atractivo y de nuevo se sintió un poco insignificante, aunque en realidad para Thorin, Bilbo poseía un cuerpo demasiado sexy, liviano y delicado que jamás podría encontrar en alguien de su especie.

—oh, no te avergüences Bilbo, me cubriré con algo en seguida— dijo Thorin risible, le divertía la forma en que Bilbo seguía soslayado pero también era algo que le cautivaba.

—oh no, no es que me avergüence es solo que… es la falta de costumbre y…— farfulló el pequeño hobbit, su dulce voz siempre sonaba melodiosa para Thorin. Bilbo continuó sosteniendo la sábana a la altura de su rostro con dedos nerviosos y Thorin le sonrió de lado para entonces acercarse con toda la intención de robarle un beso de sus labios y expresarle que tuviera confianza en él.

—no quiero que te sientas incómodo, Bilbo— dijo Thorin en un susurro y finalmente Bilbo le miró de frente y habló con voz más determinante.

—bueno, pero después de todo ahora estamos casados, ¿no? — expresó el hobbit más audaz y con coquetería mientras se animaba a acariciar el rostro de Thorin con cariño. Entonces fue el hobbit quien inclinó su rostro más hacia el frente para robar un beso de labios de su nuevo esposo, el adonis rey de Erebor. El beso se prolongó deliciosamente durante un buen lapso y cuando separaron sus labios al fin, Thorin no pudo resistirse a abrazar al hobbit rodeando por completo su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y alzándolo un poco de la cama, teniendo de nuevo contacto piel a piel. La piel desnuda de Bilbo le enloquecía a cada momento.

Ambos nuevos esposos se ataviaron con atuendos ligeros pero propios para la ocasión. Tendrían su primer desayuno juntos como esposos y entre la costumbre de los enanos estaba hacer un desayuno exquisito a manera de banquete para continuar la celebración, la celebración de las bodas se prolongaban durante tres días y los invitados más íntimos debían acompañar a la feliz pareja a degustar su primer alimento del día.

Thorin y Bilbo bajaron las largas escaleras tomados de la mano, Bilbo no podía evitar sentirse inquieto debido a eso, creía que jamás podría a acostumbrarse a esta nueva rutina. Se sonrojó sobremanera cuando al fin llegaron al recibidor que conectaba con el gran desayunador donde los esperaban de pie los otros enanos, entre los cuales estaban por supuesto los felices sobrinos de Thorin. La mano de Thorin tomando la suya se sentía tan cálida y agradable, cobijando la suya que era más pequeña. Bilbo reparó en que la aspereza de la mano de su ahora esposo contrastaba con la forma fiel en que lo sujetaba. Era maravilloso.

Por su parte, Thorin amaba sentir la pequeña mano del pequeño hobbit, que se sentía estremecida y húmeda por el sudor que la vergüenza le causaba, pero al mismo tiempo, delicada y cálida.

Los enanos presentes demostraron su total regocijo entre aplausos y vociferaciones de gozo, esto solo provocó que Bilbo se sintiera aún más incierto pero como si Thorin de alguna manera lo presintiera sujetó su mano con un poco más de fuerza y entonces el rey hizo una seña de aprobación por el ánimo de sus súbditos y pronunció algo en Khuzdul y los enanos gritaron al unísono. Lejos de sentirse más seguro, Bilbo se intimidó más. Contempló entonces que aquello que era incluso más fundamental en su nueva vida a lado de Thorin era realmente algo que no comprendía. Bilbo no sabía nada de la lengua de los enanos y consideró de pronto que eso no debía ser así tratándose del consorte del rey. Debía aprender la lengua de Thorin, el hobbit estaba totalmente dispuesto a poner todo el empeño.

Fíli y Kíli se miraron entre sí con risas ahogadas en complicidad a sabiendas (o intuición) de lo que había pasado entre su tío y el adorable hobbit la noche anterior en su recámara, seguramente tuvieron una noche muy intensa eran los pensamientos recurrentes de ambos.

Enanos y hobbit se sentaron alegres a la mesa. Rey y consorte sentados al centro en preciosos asientos de fina madera decorada. Bombur y los otros cocineros llevaron con agrado el delicioso y nutritivo desayuno y antes de comenzar entonaron algunos cantos alegres. Algunas estrofas las pronunciaron en el idioma universal que enanos, elfos, hombres y hobbits entendían, pero algunas estrofas más las cantaron en la lengua que Aulë les había enseñado hecha especialmente para ellos. De nuevo Bilbo se sintió un poco excluido e inevitablemente se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mientras tamborileaba el tenedor entre sus dedos. En ese momento Bilbo pensó por un instante que deseaba que Thorin lo percibiera, que se sentía excluido por ese motivo, después de todo él no era un enano, era un hobbit con rasgos y cultura distintos, pero contrario a lo que estaba deseando, Thorin no lo notó. El rey enano estaba más concentrado en el ambiente ameno de la convivencia entre todos y después de todo creía que Bilbo también lo estaba disfrutando plenamente. Entonces Thorin alcanzó a tocar la mano del mediano sobre la mesa, como muestra cándida de su enorme afecto, y porque deseaba hacerlo porque le encantaba y porque así una vez más quedaba demostrado ante los ojos de todos los presentes que él amaba mucho a su pequeño hobbit y que deseaba ser feliz a su lado y protegerlo con su vida.

Todos los presentes invitados y la pareja de recién casados disfrutaron el delicioso desayuno, lo acompañaron con pan con miel y leche fresca. Pero durante todo el tiempo Bilbo se mantuvo serio y un poco apartado de la convivencia y en un momento Thorin al fin lo notó.

— ¿sucede algo, Bilbo? — inquirió mirándolo con cierto desconcierto pero Bilbo mantuvo la mirada soslayada, intentando aparentar que se distraía con la servilleta puesta sobre su cuello, una costumbre de hobbit que no podía ni quería quitarse.

— ¿eh? Oh a qué te refieres, Thorin? — respondió el mediano tratando de sonar ingenuo y apenas alzó la mirada hacia él.

—pareces muy pensativo… ¿es por lo mismo de lo que hablamos esta mañana? ¿Es por lo de ayer? —inquirió Thorin de nuevo en voz baja por discreción y acarició amenamente la mano de Bilbo de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—mmh, no, no es por nada de eso. Estoy bien, ¡de verdad! Pero ya sabes que soy un hobbit honesto y siempre he dicho bien que aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme a todo esto— Bilbo habló entre risas nerviosas.

Thorin sonrió lánguidamente ante lo pronunciado por el hobbit y se inclinó sobre su respaldo. Luego soltó una breve risa y repuso.

—Bueno señor Bolsón, sé que es extraño para ti pero de nuevo te reitero que ahora eres uno de los nuestros, ahora gobernarás este reino a mi lado ¿de acuerdo?— expresó Thorin con total franqueza y acarició el hombro de Bilbo estrujándolo suavemente para transmitirle seguridad.

Bilbo sonrió aunque sin mucho afán y decidió que por el momento debía solo dedicarse a disfrutar la celebración.

Más tarde el hobbit tuvo un rato para estar consigo mismo a solas lejos del regocijo de la fiesta y la celebración de todos los enanos que ahora habitaban Erebor. Decidió caminar hacia las nuevas veredas empedradas entre pilares de piedra tallada que los enanos más hábiles habían recién terminado de construir con especial motivo por la boda del importante rey. Mientras caminaba Bilbo a veces se detenía para palpar los bellos pilares por un momento, al hacerlo alzaba la mirada para apreciar el detalle en que habían sido elaborados por las propias manos de los enanos a los que había tomado tanto cariño. En verdad Bilbo se sentía parte de ellos, parte de Erebor y de la familia insigne de Durin pero su corazón de hobbit jamás dejaría de sentir la añoranza de volver a su tierra y a sus costumbres en hobbiton, en las lejanas colinas entre las montañas azules y las montañas nubladas.

El hobbit continuó cavilando en sus pensamientos durante largo rato, incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo en el cual contempló el paisaje que divisaba la ciudad de lago, que ahora se alzaba magnificada en nuevas edificaciones y divisó también el bosque negro que se observaba más a lo lejos. Pero era claro que desde ahí no podía divisar su comarca y la primavera no parecía igual de hermosa que la que florecía entre las colinas de hobbiton, entre los árboles imponentes y el pasto verde que ahí en Erebor simplemente era escaso. Pensó de pronto que vivir en un ambiente tan desolado podría ser un poco triste para una criatura como él, pero Erebor se alzaba opulento y glorioso. Cada una de las nuevas construcciones fuera y dentro del palacio hecho por los enanos parecía un sueño, un lujo inigualable que cualquier otro hobbit solo podía conocer por medio de las leyendas dichas en canciones que se popularizaban y él, en cambio, estaba vívidamente dentro de esas leyendas, era parte de ellas y lo seguiría siendo durante su reinado a lado de Thorin, Escudo de Roble. Era el hobbit más privilegiado.

—oh, ¡ahí estabas!— exclamó Thorin de pronto detrás de sus espaldas mientras Bilbo observaba el lejano horizonte.

—hola Thorin, lo siento…vine a tomar un poco de aire puro y entonces perdí un poco la noción del tiempo— explicó Bilbo y se acercó a Thorin.

—Has estado muy pensativo, Bilbo ¿ahora sí vas a decirme qué es lo que te ocurre?— inquirió Thorin intrigado por saber la verdad.

—oh pues…—el hobbit dio un breve suspiro antes de continuar y vaciló un poco los pies. Entonces se acercó un poco más al rey enano y decidió que debía explicárselo todo de forma tangente y determinante. Un poco dubitativo tomó una de las manos de Thorin y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos en sutil contacto cariñoso. Por un momento Thorin pensó que lo que Bilbo estaba a punto de decirle se trataba de algo serio.

—Thorin, yo…yo…— musitó el hobbit irresoluto y su voz denotó un poco más de nerviosismo, de alguna manera temía un poco revelar sus verdadero sentir.

— ¿tú qué…?—Thorin se intrigó aún más y esta vez fue él quien se acercó un poco más al hobbit. Hubo una breve pausa mientras tanto, Bilbo lucía tan impecable y adorable ese día, ataviado con las ropas de boda que según la usanza de los enanos debía usarse para el desayuno tras la primera noche como esposos y que debía vestir hasta el ocaso antes de continuar la celebración. Las ropas de Bilbo consistían en atavíos de telas ligeras, una mezcla de lino y algodón de fina hechura artesanal con algunas inscripciones en runas bordados en colores y en su castaño cabello volvían a prevalecer los mechones trenzados. Por tratarse de un hobbit, se excluyó para Bilbo el uso estricto de las botas de boda, usualmente un calzado consistente en botas hechas de un material menos tosco que el usual que los enanos usaban todo el tiempo debido a sus rudas actividades. Bilbo en cambio traía sus pies de hobbit descalzos como siempre.

—Por favor habla Bilbo, no me dejes en la intriga— farfulló Thorin en petición y estrujó un poco los dedos de la mano del hobbit entre los suyos. Bilbo volvió a vacilar un poco pero finalmente continuó.

—Te amo Thorin, es eso— confesó el hobbit mirándolo a los ojos y Thorin aliviado le sonrió.

—oh, eso me lo dijiste anoche Bilbo, sabes que yo también lo hago, mucho— El rey enano intentó acercarse para besarlo, las palabras de su hobbit consorte le incitaban a responderle tan linda confesión con un beso pero antes de tratar de hacerlo, Bilbo continuó hablando.

—pero…debo decir que, extraño mi comarca, mi agujero de hobbit, la buena comida de allá…okay, no estoy diciendo que la comida de aquí no sea maravillosa, ni mucho menos quiero decir que me molesta este lugar porque ciertamente es un sitio asombroso, mucho más de lo que cualquier hobbit podría merecer pero…—en un momento Bilbo no pudo evitar soslayar un poco la mirada de nuevo, temía que Thorin quizá no pudiera entenderlo, al menos no de inmediato, pero aunque Thorin no lo comprendiera él estaba dispuesto a volver a su tierra en hobbiton, aunque le reprendiera y aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo.

Pero Thorin lo comprendió al instante, sabía que Bilbo en verdad deseaba volver a ver su casa y a su especie y esbozó una amplia sonrisa de afabilidad y rio quedamente.

—Eso ya lo sabía señor Bolsón— dijo sonriente.

Bilbo se sorprendió un poco por su tolerancia inmediata y eso le causó gran alegría.

—Entonces, ¿no te molesta que te pida volver una temporada?— se atrevió a preguntar Bilbo al fin y en respuesta Thorin lo abrazó por la cintura y estrujó un poco su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—no, no tendría por qué molestarme por eso, pequeño ladrón. De hecho puedes volver antes de que comience el verano, en incluso me encantaría acompañarte— dijo Thorin con voz suave. Bilbo se sentía contento en demasía.

—¡Realmente me encantaría entonces que vinieras conmigo!— apuntó el hobbit feliz, alzó la mirada para ver al rey a los ojos y luego se abrazó fuertemente de él.

La suave brisa de la montaña les alcanzó mientras seguían fundiéndose en ese sublime abrazo, les despeinó un poco y levantó un poco la túnica blanca que el hobbit portaba. Con la luz del Sol posándose al horizonte sobre las montañas lejanas Thorin pensó que la silueta del hobbit salpicada con los rayos del sol era lo más maravilloso que podía apreciar, reparó en que esa era la puesta de Sol más hermosa que había visto en su larga vida y sentía muy dichoso de pensar en todas las puestas de Sol que disfrutarían juntos en tiempos venideros hasta el final de sus vidas, viviendo juntos por siempre.

Bilbo le abrazó más y luego se alzó en puntas sobre sus pies para alcanzar a darle un beso. Thorin se inclinó para facilitarle la acción. Ambos desearon que el momento no cesase.

…

Okay espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo del primer fic Thilbo que publico en forma :) (Porque han de saber bien que siempre he publicado fics de Richard y Martin) los cuales no puedo subir aquí pero que tengo todos publicados en mi cuenta de AO3 me encuentran como Kiri Asakura

En realidad he escrito varios de Thilbo en la tierra media como tal xD pero aunque dichos fics los tengo escritos desde 2012 la verdad nunca he podido publicar ninguno :v pero ya pronto los verán colgados por estos lares y más de Richartin también :v

Como ya tengo este fic prácticamente terminado lo actualizaré muy pronto ;)


	2. De Erebor a la Comarca

**Capítulo 2—De Erebor a la comarca**

…

El hobbit continuaba abrazándose de Thorin, ambos de pie sobre el camino de roca. Bilbo se sentía inmensamente dichoso de saber que había accedido a dejarlo volver a su tierra natal y que además de eso le acompañaría.

—¡Muchas gracias por comprenderlo, Thorin! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!— dijo el hobbit jubiloso y echó de nuevo los brazos sobre los hombros del rey enano para abrazarse de él.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Bilbo— respondió Thorin con voz suave y acarició el rostro del hobbit con el dorso de su mano, amaba tocar esas tersa piel suya, pero sobre todo amaba contemplar su mirada serena y su sonrisa llena de alegría —¿volvemos a la celebración, señor Bolsón?— inquirió aún embelesado por la mirada y la sonrisa del hobbit.

Bilbo rió un poco avergonzado y asintió.

—de acuerdo Thorin, ¡vamos! ¡Hay mucho que celebrar!— dijo entusiasmado Bilbo en respuesta y audazmente tomó la mano de Thorin que al contacto se entrelazó con la suya. Caminaron por el piso empedrado, juntos tomados de la mano hasta llegar al umbral. Alcanzaron la entrada principal del palacio, grande e imponente, dando la espalda al paisaje de la montaña. El sol había terminado de ocultarse.

Entraron por el corredor. Dentro del palacio, en el comedor real donde estaba la enorme larga mesa del rey se había servido ya el banquete para continuar la celebración de la boda de Thorin Escudo de Roble y su adorable consorte. Los enanos estaban terminando todos los preparativos, se escuchaba el ajetreo vociferado y en las columnas se habían colocado grandes candelabros con velas que alumbraban bellamente el comedor y que se reflejaban en los adornos dorados que Bilbo llevaba en su castaño cabello trenzado.

Mientras los enanos aún estaban realizando sus actividades, la pareja se acercó a la larga y ostentosa mesa y al verlos, todos hicieron una distinguida reverencia. Bilbo sonrió ante ello y sintió la mano de Thorin estrechar más la suya.

Gandalf estaba entre los invitados, sentado ya en la mesa cerca de los lugares que ocuparían el rey y su consorte. El hechicero los recibió con una lánguida sonrisa, al tiempo que alzaba la pipa que estaba fumando en ese momento.

Rey y consorte se sentaron a la mesa, al centro como debía ser. El resto de los enanos invitados hicieron lo propio, Dain y Dis se sentaron al costado de Thorin mientras que Gandalf estaba sentado al lado de Bilbo. Los cocineros llevaron los exquisitos platillos en finas charolas y les sirvieron también las bebidas. Fue una noche muy amena, llena de cantos alegres. La segunda noche para celebrar la unión en matrimonio del heredero de Durin y el hobbit de la comarca.

Pasada la media noche, la celebración aún continuaba. Los enanos eran tan resistentes como fuertes y eso les proveía también de gran ímpetu para celebrar hasta el amanecer. Además, no todos los días podían celebrar una gran boda de su valiente rey como ésta.

En toda la sala se habían consumido montones de muy buena comida y litros de hidromiel, la fiesta estaba en su auge. Pero Thorin y Bilbo debían preferir retirarse a su intimidad.

—es hora que continuemos nuestra propia celebración, señor Bolsón— musitó Thorin en provocativa voz mientras temerariamente rodeaba la cintura del pequeño hobbit para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo. Bilbo asintió entre risitas nerviosas. El hobbit había bebido también un poco de hidromiel y ahora se sentía un poco mareado y aturdido pero estaba consiente para darse perfectamente cuenta de la proposición de su marido. Además, el alcohol le desinhibía considerablemente. Y también lo deseaba.

—vamos, señor rey enano— farfulló el pequeño hobbit risible y colocó ambas manos sobre los fuertes brazos de Thorin. En respuesta, Thorin sonrió maliciosamente y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le alzó un poco del piso.

Caminaron juntos rumbo a su alcoba, pero el hobbit, que resistía menos el consumo del alcohol, estaba caminando con pasos torpes, y la tenue iluminación del pasillo no ayudaba demasiado a pesar de que él iba tomado de la mano de Thorin. A menudo, sin quererlo, Bilbo terminaba tropezando y eso provocaba risa al rey enano.

—Cuidado señor Bolsón— decía Thorin cada vez que eso ocurría, hasta que fue él quien tropezó esta vez, enredándose con sus propios grandes pies.

—jaja ¡hey, cuidado Thorin! — dijo Bilbo, ahora era él quien se burlaba. En respuesta Thorin rio brevemente y acto seguido tomó al hobbit entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta llegar a la habitación que ya no quedaba demasiado lejos. La luz estaba encendida. La habitación se iluminaba de dorado con las largas velas y Thorin continuó caminando con el embriagado hobbit en sus brazos hasta que llegó a la cama y lo colocó ahí con un poco de desesperación. Bilbo rió, el alcohol le provocaba una euforia paulatina e incontenible.

Thorin se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de cerrar bien la gran puerta de su habitación, afuera todavía podía escucharse el ruido de la fiesta. Cuando Thorin volvió a la cama contempló desde su perspectiva al hobbit que había comenzado a desabotonarse torpemente la camisa. Bilbo le miraba con coquetería desde su sitio, sus manos estaban tratando de terminar de desabotonar su camisa y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aunque tuviera dificulta mientras Thorin le sonreía con malicia. El rey enano también comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, se quitó la camisa con habilidad dejando al descubierto su fornido torso. La mirada de Bilbo se posó sobre los fuertes brazos del masculino enano, desde su ángulo y en su condición los bíceps de Thorin le parecían más sexies que nunca. Antes de que el hobbit pudiera reaccionar, Thorin se lanzó sobre él y le quitó la ropa con rapidez y cierto arrebato. Thorin no podía resistirse más a manosear todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba explorarlo, estrujarlo entre sus desesperadas manos una vez más. Bilbo ahora estaba desnudo, vulnerable ante él, era suyo.

Gemidos de placer comenzaron a llenar toda la habitación, la boca de Thorin se había apoderado ahora de su cuello y succionaba con desesperación, al tiempo que sus grandes y ásperas manos le masturbaban hasta hacerlo enrojecer.

—ahh Thorin— gimoteaba Bilbo excitado. El placer incrementó mucho más cuando sintió como Thorin comenzaba a friccionar su erecto miembro con el suyo, estrujándolos juntos en su mano. Una sensación única y maravillosa.

Bilbo no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de Thorin hurgar dentro de él, girándolos con osadía para adentrarse más. Thorin necesitaba dilatarlo bien y pronto.

—ahh— vociferaba el hobbit cada vez más fuerte, no podía evitar arquear la espalda cada vez que lo sentía y sobretodo no pudo evitarlo cuando Thorin comenzó a succionar su endurecido miembro. Si Bilbo no hubiese estado un embriagado, seguramente aquel acto de Thorin lo había llenado de vergüenza. Era demasiado placer, el hobbit creía que no podía soportar más todo ese cóctel de deliciosas sensaciones hasta que de pronto Thorin le hizo abrir más las piernas para colocarse entre ellas y comenzó a penetrarlo poco a poco.

—¡ahh Thorin!— gemía el hobbit de placer al sentir la invasión de su gruesa erección llegar hasta el fondo de él. Bilbo puso sentir casi al instante que Thorin había alcanzado el punto exacto de su punto interno y se aferró a las sábanas de la cama. La invasión se sentía muy incómoda, no lograba aún acostumbrarse a ello, pero tampoco podía negar que era demasiado maravillosa.

— ¡oh señor Bolsón, eres tan maravilloso! Tan cálido, tan estrecho— decía Thorin con voz jadeante, se sentía demasiado bien estar de nuevo dentro de él, se sentía tan cálido y apretado. La unión de sus cuerpos era sublime. El pequeño cuerpo del mediano se estremecía entre sus brazos, Thorin podía darse bien cuenta de lo mucho que Bilbo también lo estaba disfrutando. Esta era la segunda noche que volvían a estar unidos por el delicioso sexo.

Entonces Thorin comenzó a embestir dentro de él con mayor potencia y rapidez, podía sentir como el pequeño cuerpo del hobbit le atraía hacia adentro al tiempo que se aferraba a su fuerte espalda.

—ahh Thorin— gritaba Bilbo cada vez más perdido en el intenso éxtasis y pronto rodeó el cuerpo de Thorin con sus piernas para mantenerlo dentro.

—ahh Bilbo, eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Desearía que esto no terminara nunca— musitó el imponente rey enano con voz ronca por la excitación sexual. Thorin podía sentir la dureza del miembro del hobbit friccionarse con su piloso y musculoso abdomen, cada roce era delicioso, electrizante y no podía dejar de besar su piel y sus labios. El delicioso sexo se prolongó durante un rato más. Su segunda noche de sexo apasionado culminó en un delicioso orgasmo que se derramó en las sábanas.

…

Los días pasaron, a oídos de los otros pueblos cercanos llegó finalmente la noticia de que el rey Thorin II, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, rey bajo la montaña había contraído matrimonio con una adorable criatura. Sin embargo hasta ese momento no muchos se enteraron que dicha criatura se trataba del mismo hobbit que le había acompañado durante la travesía por la recuperación de su reino. Aunque para Thorin no importaba realmente si alguien se atrevía a criticarle eso, después de todo era su decisión y estaba tomada. Y con el pasar de los días Thorin se convencía aún más de que Bilbo era la persona que realmente estaba destinada a estar a su lado y ser su consorte y si Bilbo no lo hubiera aceptado Thorin tampoco habría aceptado a nadie más porque los enanos son celosos de sus sentimientos como lo son de todo aquello que saben que les pertenece por derecho divino.

Así como Thorin se sabía poseedor del derecho divino de su linaje y del trono de las tierras que sus antepasados habían colonizado, la hermosa gema de luz propia volvía a brillar posada encima del trono. La Arkenstone se alzaba esplendorosa sobre su cabeza coronada y junto a él ahora estaba otro trono, un trono más pequeño que había ordenado fabricar especialmente para Bilbo el cual se había tenido el especial cuidado de elaborarla para su total y exclusiva comodidad.

Desde su trono de piedra ancestral, Thorin imponía su mandato justamente. En el reino prosperaba la paz, y Bilbo era su mano derecha, su consciencia, la voz que lo apaciguaba con sus consejos cada vez que Thorin desataba un poco su vulnerable irritabilidad. Pero Thorin no era malo, únicamente era un poco estricto, bastante rígido en situaciones determinantes y Bilbo contrarrestaba eso con su serenidad sensata. Nadie mejor que el hobbit podría neutralizar su temperamento.

Los días consecuentes prosperaron. Todos en el reino amaban al mediano y estaban felices de que su rey Thorin estuviera sumamente feliz a lado de él. El nuevo matrimonio real a todos les parecía maravilloso y Bilbo parecía poseer un porte delicado adecuado que se complementaba con el imponente y fuerte porte de Thorin.

Durante ese poco tiempo Bilbo había demostrado a todos su buen corazón, en especial a aquellos que aún no lo conocían mucho porque el resto, quienes habían formado parte de la compañía de Thorin, nunca habían dudado de él. Pero aquellos que no habían formado parte de su compañía todavía no lograban conocer del todo la bondad del hobbit.

Precisamente por ese motivo, había algunos enanos que aún miraban al hobbit consorte con cierta desconfianza porque ¿qué descendencia podría tener el rey casado con una criatura que aunque bella y sincera era de su mismo sexo? Los enanos no nacían de las piedras después de todo, como tontamente se había propagado la absurda creencia por toda la tierra media.

Pero ciertamente eso no era algo que le preocupara a Thorin, su sucesor debía ser su sobrino mayor, hijo de su hermana, su sobrino Fíli y con eso tenían asegurado su linaje. Y además de Fíli también estaba su sobrino Kíli y él claramente también era un descendiente directo de Durin.

Thorin se lo comentó claramente a Bilbo cuando notó su preocupación por ese incómodo asunto, pues una noche el hobbit había escuchado a algunos enanos susurrando sobre eso y Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse abatido, de todos modos ellos tenían razón. Cuando Bilbo reflexionó aquello pensó que podría parecer muy egoísta de su parte hacer que Thorin sacrificara ser padre y con ello evitar dejar un descendiente sólo por haberlo escogido a él como pareja.

Pero Thorin no estaba dispuesto a que esos comentarios tan desatinados continuaran afligiendo al hobbit que él amaba. Al día siguiente Thorin dio la declaración ante todos de que su sucesor sería el hijo mayor de su hermana y no habría más discusión sobre el asunto en adelante.

La primavera continuó su curso, a lo lejos se podía apreciar desde la cima de los caminos de Erebor como los bosques de los alrededores se cubrían de flores y hojas verdes más allá del lago. Pronto partirían a la comarca de los hobbits. Thorin se lo había prometido.

Una mañana de abril, muy temprano cuando el sol recién comenzaba a aparecer entre las montañas, el reino de los enanos de Erebor despidió a su rey y a su consorte, que montados sobre ponys y con el equipaje necesario emprendieron la marcha hacia Hobbiton. El cargo mientras quedaba en tanto en manos de sus jóvenes sobrinos Fíli y Kíli quienes se despidieron de ellos con cálidos abrazos y les desearon un buen viaje.

— ¡desearíamos poder ir con ustedes! ¡Pero ni modo, les deseamos muy buen viaje!— exclamó Kíli entusiasmado y tratando de contener un poco la risa que le causaba ver que Bilbo volvía a tener dificultad para subir al pony. Thorin le miró ligeramente ceñudo y Kíli desistió por un momento de su burla.

—Les encargo mucho que cuiden bien del trono y del reino en mi ausencia— expresó Thorin con seriedad.

—no te preocupes, tío. ¡El reinó estará muy bien en nuestras manos mientras tú acompañas a Bilbo a su regreso a la comarca!— exclamó Fíli entusiasmado y entonces se despidieron de su tío con un cálido abrazo grupal. Thorin les dio un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de decir adiós.

El rey enano también se despidió cálidamente de su amada hermana y luego del resto de los enanos que exclamaron algo en Khuzdul al unísono.

Pronto los ponys avanzaron hasta la salida principal de Erebor y comenzaron a bajar de la montaña.

Thorin y Bilbo estarían guiados por Gandalf, a nadie más se les había permitido acompañarlos pues después de todo también querían tomar este viaje como una especie de luna de miel. Pero ahora que la paz parecía prosperar en la tierra media y que las hordas de orcos y demás criaturas oscuras habían sido exterminadas durante la terrible batalla las cosas parecían estar mucho más seguras que cuando habían hecho el viaje de ida a la desolación de Smaug en busca de la recuperación de su reino.

De esa forma avanzaron por la terracería hasta llegar al pie de la montaña y comenzar a adentrarse a la llanura. Luego lograron llegar a la pradera sin obstáculos ni enemigos cerca. Este viaje de vuelta a Bolsón-Cerrado podría significar un paseo disfrutable.

Gandalf los guió por un buen camino y así no tuvieron que atravesar el bosque negro que aún se encontraba hechizado. Aunque tuvieron que rodear algunas colinas altas pudieron avanzar sin gran problema. Tampoco se encontraron con trasgos ni trolls durante ese lapso, su travesía había sido realmente muy amena y aunque tuvieron que detenerse a acampar en algunas ocasiones nada malo pasó.

Durante las frías noches a la intemperie, Thorin y Bilbo dormían juntos acurrucados entre sí bajo las mismas mantas y aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para demostrarse afecto mutuo, porque en presencia de Gandalf a la luz del día ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacerlo mucho, cosa de su vergüenza y de su orgullo de que el mago los observara. Pero a Gandalf nadie podía engañarlo, siendo un maia con toda la sabiduría abarcada desde los inicios de la Tercera Edad, los contactos sutiles entre la pareja no podían pasar desapercibidos, aún aquellos que trataban de ocultar bajo el manto oscuro de la fría noche. Y al mago todo eso le divertía y le reconfortaba sobremanera porque se sentía plenamente satisfecho y contento de ver lo felices que ahora eran el orgulloso Thorin y el huidizo hobbit. Eran muy felices juntos sin duda. Él siempre lo supo. Y de hecho él lo había planeado todo de alguna manera, en base a una clarividencia que el propio Aulë le había mostrado de forma onírica. Gandalf sabía desde tiempos inmemoriales que Thorin y Bilbo estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

— ¡tranquilo Thorin, por favor! Gandalf podría vernos— regañaba Bilbo a Thorin susurrando mientras estaba acostado a lado del enano, intentando hablar en el tono más bajo de su voz. Esta noche habían logrado encontrar un buen sitio para establecer su improvisado campamento. En ese momento Gandalf supuestamente estaba durmiendo en frente de ellos. Había una pequeña fogata encendida al centro de ellos para brindarles un poco de calor y ciertamente Gandalf escuchaba como la pareja discutía quedamente desde su sitio y reía calladamente para sí mismo.

—Descuida hobbit, el mago está dormido. Además eres mío ahora ¿no?— musitó Thorin en respuesta y se inclinó un poco para besar a Bilbo, aunque con la oscuridad lo que realmente atinó a besar al principio fue la nariz del mediano. El hobbit rió un poco y luego hizo un leve sonido en señal de que no estaba muy seguro.

—mmmh…esa es mi nariz, genio—farfulló el hobbit risible.

Entonces los labios de Thorin buscaron a ciegas los labios de Bilbo y cuando al fin los encontraron se besaron mientras se abrazaban cobijados por la manta de lana que ambos compartían. Gandalf pudo percatarse de ello y sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba completamente seguro que el amor de ellos dos era verdadero.

Pasaron la noche sin problemas y continuaron su marcha temprano por la mañana. Aún quedaba medio camino para llegar hasta la comarca y ya habían pasado algunos días desde que habían recorrido toda esa distancia, pero éste estaba siendo un viaje mucho más rápido que el anterior.

Cuando llegaron a los terrenos de la casa de Beorn, Gandalf les propuso acercarse a visitarlo. Se aproximaron a su patio y entonces Bilbo se detuvo por un momento para contemplar los grandes árboles que rodeaban la entrada. Ahí estaban unos robles que habían retoñado maravillosamente y a sus pies podían encontrarse algunas pequeñas bellotas. El hobbit se inclinó para recoger una y Thorin que lo observaba comprendió lo que para Bilbo eso significaba.

Thorin le sonrió y entonces Bilbo se acercó a él lentamente y extendió su mano mostrando la pequeña semilla que acababa de recoger. La sonrisa de Thorin se pronunció más y un sentimiento de ternura le asaltó. Bilbo siempre lograba hacerle sentir ese efecto en él.

—Thorin, plantemos juntos esta pequeña bellota en Bolsón Cerrado ¿sí? — inquirió el mediano con indulgencia.

—de acuerdo señor ladrón, será el inicio de nuestro propio jardín— expresó Thorin son voz suavizada al tiempo que tomaba la pequeña mano de Bilbo, que acogía la bellota, entre la suya y la estrecho con cariño. Bilbo asintió feliz a su propuesta con una lánguida sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Esta vez recoger una bellota de las tierras d Beorn tenía un significado mucho más profundo y sublime. Esta vez estaba haciendo tan solemne promesa con el enano a quien él amaba. Y Thorin comprendió mucho más que algo tan pequeño como una diminuta bellota podría convertirse en el mejor objeto atesorado de su vida que ninguna riqueza material podría comprar.

En ese momento la puesta del estaba en la cumbre. El cielo se tenía de naranja y Gandalf observaba la conmovedora escena con alegría. Ver a Bilbo sonreír de esa manera en el atardecer era adorable. Thorin deseó en ese momento culminar la linda promesa besando los labios de su hobbit.

Pero a pesar de que disfrutaban enormemente el momento debían darse prisa para cobijarse de la noche. Esta vez Beorn fue más hospitalario que la última vez. El cambiapieles seguía pensando que los enanos eran desagradables, aunque no podía culpar a unas criaturas, creadas a escondidas de Yavanna, que habían sido condenadas a no detenerse a contemplar bien la naturaleza y los seres que habitan en ella como lo hacían las demás razas. Pero ahora Beorn les guardaba un sumo respeto, porque Thorin y su pueblo de enanos había ganado la brutal épica batalla de forma heroica. Beorn había sido testigo de la heroica actuación de Thorin peleando valerosamente contra los malignos orcos.

Beorn les ofreció alimentos bastos y nutritivos. Les ofreció techo y un baño caliente y al anochecer conversaron un rato acerca de la cosas que habían acontecido durante y después de la gran batalla y cuando la charla se hizo más amena Thorin le hizo mención sobre su próspero reinado en el cual no pudo evitar decir que Bilbo era ahora su consorte pero que estaban haciendo ese viaje hacia la comarca porque el hobbit añoraba visitar a sus semejantes, de la misma forma en que cualquier criatura añora volver a sus propios orígenes. A Beorn le extrañó sobremanera la insólita unión del hobbit y el enano, pocas veces había escuchado sobre un matrimonio interracial y mucho menos que éste se diera entre personas del mismo sexo, pero tenía bien claro que Thorin era un sujeto que tomaba estrictamente sus decisiones y sabía que el hecho que el rey enano de la montaña solitaria hubiera contraído matrimonio con el hobbit significaba que sus sentimientos por el mediano eran verdaderos. Además Bilbo sin duda era una criatura sincera y leal.

Más entrada la noche, todos hablaron sobre algunas leyendas entre sus propias y respectivas especies y luego durmieron en suaves camas de paja y sábanas de lino que Beorn les proporcionó cordialmente. Esa fue una cálida noche bajo un techo que Thorin y Bilbo disfrutaron enormemente. De nuevo durmieron juntos con sus cuerpos acurrucados.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Gandalf y la pareja se despidieron de Beorn y montaron los ponys para emprender de nuevo la marcha. Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a su destino.

Por fortuna durante todo el trayecto había estado haciendo un muy buen clima.

—Pronto llegaremos a tu comarca, Bilbo— dijo Thorin tomando la mano del hobbit mientras caminaban por la llanura. Sus ponys caminaban a un lado de ellos, a veces se cansaban un poco de montarlos. Caminaron a pie un largo tramo. Bilbo esbozó una afable sonrisa al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de su esposo enano y asintió con la cabeza.

—sí, ya falta poco para llegar. Muero de ganas por llegar a Hobbiton tomado de tu mano, Thorin— expresó el mediano entre suspiros de satisfacción. La gran alegría que denotaba en su rostro no podía pasar desapercibida. Thorin también sonreía.

—apuesto a que nunca lo imaginaste Bilbo. Yo tampoco. Jamás imaginé encontrar en una criatura de la comarca a la persona con quien quiero compartir el resto de mi vida— pronunció Thorin sincero y sonriente.

Las palabras que Thorin acababa de decirle provocaban gran alegría a Bilbo, le hacían sentir miles de sensaciones extrañas y placenteras en el estómago, pero entonces el hobbit reparó en que a pesar de la sinceridad de Thorin ese aspecto quizá era algo que no podía ser posible.

—Escucha Thorin… la verdad es que tengo ciertas inquietudes en torno a todo esto— indicó Bilbo dubitativo. Thorin se sintió de nuevo intrigado y pudo sentir como la mano de Bilbo comenzaba a sudar.

—pues…puedes decirme cuáles son esas inquietudes, pequeño hobbit. Recuerda que puedes confiar en mi—musitó Thorin en respuesta.

—pues….bueno, no es nada es solo que…aún no me acostumbro a ser el consorte de un rey tan majestuoso como tú. Yo solo soy un hobbit cualquiera, ni siquiera soy un guerrero o algo—explicó el hobbit un poco nervioso y risible por la vergüenza. Bilbo soslayó la mirada, de pronto se sintió más inquieto y su mano sudó aún más. Al final había decidido seguir omitiendo sus verdaderas preocupaciones, hablar sobre ello a mitad del camino quizá no era lo más conveniente después de todo. Podría esperar hasta llegar a Bolsón-Cerrado, ahí podrían discutirlo a solas y con más calma.

— ¿de verdad es solo eso? — inquirió Thorin, a pesar de la explicación acertada de Bilbo, Thorin simplemente no podía dejar de intuir que Bilbo en realidad estaba tratando de decirle algo más. El enano no podía dejar de mirarlo con determinación.

Las manos se ambos se estrecharon con más intención, fue una indicación de parte de Bilbo para que Thorin no siguiera presionándolo con ello y el rey lo entendió.

—De verdad, es solo eso— dijo el hobbit dubitativo pero decidió mirar a Thorin de frente para que interpretara su mirada.

—pero no tienes por qué preocuparte Bilbo, sabes bien que mi pueblo te ha aceptado. Y más que eso, ellos te guardan un gran afecto. Tú eres un gran hobbit. Y podemos volver a la comarca cada vez que lo desees— dijo Thorin y entonces de pronto detuvieron el paso. Thorin tomó el rostro del hobbit y juntó su frente con la suya para transmitirle seguridad y franqueza.

—sí Thorin, eso lo sé pero…bueno mejor hablemos de esto después ¿está bien? No quiero hacerlo ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar y tampoco quiero echar a perder este momento en el que al fin volveré a mi casa luego de toda la aventura que viví a tu lado y al lado del resto de la compañía y sobre todo después de que me convertí en…tu consorte— farfulló Bilbo ésta vez mirando a Thorin de frente y ligeramente ceñudo, el gesto facial que usualmente solía tener cuando hablaba en serio. Thorin, que siempre había admirado esa expresión del hobbit, no pudo evitar sonreír más.

Luego de un rato más de caminata al fin fueron visibles ante sus ojos las colinas habitadas por los hobbits, aunque aún se divisaban a la distancia. Bilbo sintió gran regocijo en su corazón y risas de alegría salieron de su voz. Thorin sintió completa empatía por los sentimientos de su hobbit al sentirse de nuevo casa. Toda la alegría de Bilbo era también la suya.

— ¡miren allá Thorin, Gandalf! ¡Al fin hemos llegado!— exclamó el hobbit con gran entusiasmo y acto seguido tomó la mano de Thorin e intentó hacer que corrieran juntos para llegar más pronto.

—Espera señor Bolsón, mejor montemos los ponys y así llegaremos más rápido. Las colinas aún están bastante lejos de aquí para ir a pie— sugirió Thorin y antes de que Bilbo protestara, pues montar el pony seguía siendo algo que le daba temor, Thorin lo ayudó a subir al equino.

—Jaja gracias Thorin— dijo Bilbo en agradecimiento aunque con voz trémula que sin embargo pronto fue contrastada con la gran emoción que sentía de volver pronto a ver qué tal marchaban las cosas en su comarca.

—Andando señor Bolsón— exclamó Thorin y arriaron sus caballos y Gandalf también hizo lo propio entre risitas pícaras, él también se sentía reconfortado de que al fin hubieran llegado sanos y salvos a las tierras de los hobbits.

Los caballos caminaron a paso moderado pero llegaron más pronto de lo que habría sido si hubiesen ido a pie. Con cada tramo recorrido, Bilbo sentía mayor entusiasmo.

Pronto llegaron al fin a los primeros caminos que conducían a Bolsón Cerrado y justo donde las casas de otros hobbits yacían a orillas de los caminos se pudo percibir algo extraño en el ambiente. De pronto parecía que el lugar estaba desolado. Continuaron avanzando, esta vez desmontados de los ponys que ahora caminaban junto a ellos.

Bilbo condujo a Thorin y Gandalf al camino que llevaba a su casa.

—Aprende bien el camino Thorin, para que no vuelvas a perderte—bromeó el hobbit y Thorin rió.

Entonces cuando estuvieron más próximos a la casa de Bilbo pudieron notar que una turba de gente estaba aglomerada justo afuera de Bolsón-Cerrado, hobbits que concurrían cargando cosas en sus manos pasaron junto a ellos.

Dejaron los ponys al cuidado de Gandalf, Bilbo fue el primero en correr alarmado hacia su casa cuando se dio cuenta que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Desde su ángulo pudo alcanzar a divisar que uno de esos hobbits estaba llevando un mueble que le resultaba muy familiar.

— ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?— espetó el hobbit—perdonen, temo que tengo que acércame a ver para cerciorarme— dijo antes y caminó rápidamente con sus grandes pies. Cuando estuvo más cerca notó lo que se temía. En efecto eran sus pertenencias, sus butacas, sus libros, sus preciadas cucharas de plata.

— ¡hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Estas son mis cosas!— espetó Bilbo enojado y notó que estaban en medio de una subasta, ofertando sus cosas al mejor postor y sin su consentimiento.

— ¡Oh, señor Bolsón!— exclamó uno de los hobbits, uno de los que conocía muy bien a Bilbo, el mismo hobbit que se encargaba de cultivar las hortalizas que proveían a prácticamente todo Hobbiton.

—Exijo una explicación por todo esto— espetó Bilbo de nuevo.

—es una subasta porque se le dio por muerto señor Bolsón. Creo que tendrá que ir a aclarar todo a esos señores de allá— indicó el señor hobbit sembrador. Bilbo pensó que ese hobbit había sido muy cínico.

Sin detenerse un segundo a dudarlo, Bilbo caminó directo hacia el viejo señor hobbit que estaba ofertando sus pertenencias. Justo acababa de venderse el juego de vajilla de Bilbo a una señora hobbit.

— ¡detengan esto! — exclamó Bilbo imponiendo su descontento. Entonces todos los hobbits reunidos ahí le voltearon a ver con total asombro. El supuesto muerto señor Bolsón estaba vivo ante ellos reclamando por sus cosas. Nadie parecía lamentarse que la supuesta muerte del señor Bolsón fuera falsa.

—creímos que había muerto señor Bolsón, puesto que se desapareció durante poco más de un año— explicó el anciano hobbit. Para entonces Thorin y Gandalf ya lo habían alcanzado y estaban ahora justo detrás de su espalda. Thorin estaba asombrado también por la osadía de los hobbits de allanar la casa de Bilbo y vender sus cosas así pero también le divertía ver a Bilbo enojado porque eso le cautivaba. Y Gandalf tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo sabía que todo este mal entendido se arreglaría y al rato lo estarían comentando cómicamente durante la cena.

— ¡claro que no! ¡No morí! Fui a participar en una misión— explicó Bilbo ceñudo.

— ¿Puede probarlo?— inquirió el anciano.

— ¿Cómo?—cuestionó Bilbo confundido.

—Algo que pruebe que estuvo fuera por motivo de ese supuesto trabajo— indicó el viejo.

Entonces Bilbo sacó de su bolsillo el mismo contrato que Thorin le había dado a firmar el día en que le había solicitado su servicio y se lo alcanzó al anciano hobbit que dificultoso lo miró meticulosamente.

—Oh parece que es verdad, todo parece en orden— musitó el viejo hobbit y luego alzó la mirada hacia Bilbo.

—Exactamente— dijo Bilbo firme y aún fastidiado.

—pero ¿puede decirme quien es la persona a quien le brindó ese contrato? ¿Thorin Escudo de Roble?— preguntó el viejo. Entonces Bilbo no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco y vacilar un poco antes de responder.

—oh pues él es…— dijo en voz queda y de pronto sintió la mano de Thorin posarse sobre su hombro.

—Soy su esposo— indicó Thorin sonriendo con malicia y Bilbo se sonrojó aún más y su nerviosismo se hizo notar pero no dejó de mirar fijamente al anciano aún con el ceño fruncido. Los hobbits que alcanzaron a escucharlo quedaron incrédulos ante ello y más que eso, atónitos.

— _¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Ha regresado casado! ¡Oh es un señor enano!, ¡trae enormes botas y está lleno de barba!—_ era algo que se escuchaba entre murmullos cuando los hobbits empezaron a susurrar entre ellos. Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más incómodo y aclaró un poco su garganta.

—errr…eso es verdad. Este señor enano es ahora mi esposo y es quien me contrató hace un año para dicho trabajo—explicó Bilbo estricto.

—Oh, ya veo pero ¿haciendo exactamente qué?— inquirió el anciano con la intención de intimidarlo. El viejo tampoco podía dejar salir de su asombro y no podía dejar de divisar a Thorin de pies a cabeza, pese a que sin duda Thorin le intimidaba.

—eso no importa señores. Solo exigimos que dejen las pertenencias de Bilbo en su lugar porque es un hecho que no ha muerto y que yo soy quien lo contrató— explicó Thorin con voz grave e imponente. Su mirada nunca dejó de ser penetrante.

—Gracias Thorin—musitó Bilbo mirándolo de reojo.

—oh bueno, entonces ha quedado todo claro. ¡Está bien! Discúlpenos por todo señor Bolsón. Puede entrar a su casa de nuevo— dijo finalmente el señor anciano aunque sin mucho afán y bajó del palco donde había estado parado subastando las cosas y refunfuñó un poco entre dientes.

—Y… ¿qué hay de mis cosas que ya se han llevado?— inquirió Bilbo molesto pero luego se cohibió y se sintió incómodo cuando Thorin comenzó rodear su cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos. El resto de los hobbits, curiosos, solo los observaban para luego volver a cuchichear entre ellos.

—se las devolveremos…pero tendrá que ir a cada casa para reclamar por cada una de sus pertenencias que han sido vendidas— dijo el viejo y entonces decidió alejarse un poco de Bilbo, ahora que sabía que Bilbo había contraído matrimonio con un enano deseaba mantener su distancia. Un matrimonio así era demasiado raro, aunque el viejo siempre había creído que Bilbo era demasiado raro porque nunca se había comprometido con ninguna hembra y ahora sabía el por qué.

Bilbo notó bien la actitud que los hobbits estaban teniendo hacía él luego de saber acerca de que él y Thorin eran pareja de nuevos esposos. Aunque seguramente también se sentían molestos porque tenían que devolverle sus pertenencias que habían comprado.

—oh, ¡vaya! Eso sí que es una gran sorpresa, el señor Bolsón se ha casado ¡y con un señor enano!— exclamaban algunos incluso con descaro y en voz alta, pues muchos de ellos no tenían la discreción de hablarlo cuando Bilbo no estuviera presente. Era incluso lo hacían con gran intención como si deseasen que Bilbo notara bien su desaprobación, sobre todo los Sacovilla-Bolón que eran los más enfadados. Pero aunque Bilbo se sentía avergonzado de ninguna manera se arrepentía de ello. Había decidido aceptar el cortejo de Thorin porque lo amaba y había decidido compartir su vida con él y nada lo detendría, ni tampoco le importaba si a ellos les disgustaba. Era su vida. Nadie tenía derecho a meterse en ella ni criticarla.

Además había tenido una maravillosa boda que ningún otro hobbit habría podido tener.

Luego de un rato más de desconcierto, lapso durante el cual le fueron devueltos varios de sus muebles y utensilios que los otros hobbits habían comprado en la subasta, Bilbo al fin pudo estar dentro de su casa. Abrió la redonda puerta de su smial, sintió la calidez de su acogedora casa de nuevo, que tanto había añorado durante meses y aún más durante la travesía de vuelta. Y de nuevo ahí estaba también Thorin, quien entró a la vivienda justo tras él.

— ¡Al fin en casa!— exclamó Bilbo con el deseo de respirar el ambiente de su hogar. Notó que todo estaba en desorden, saqueado, vacío pero eso ya se había remediado.

—sigue siendo tan acogedora como la primera vez en que estuve aquí…—dijo Thorin haciendo una pausa y acercándose al pequeño hobbit con intención— la misma noche en que también fue la primera vez que te vi— terminó de decir el sexy enano y abrazó a Bilbo suavemente y le sonrió. Bilbo tocó los brazos del enano con sus manos en sutil contacto y disfrutó el abrazo, su cercanía, su masculina voz hablándole de cerca.

—sí, lo sé. Jamás podré olvidar esa noche y ese canto que entonaste con todos los demás haciéndote coro hablando de las montañas habitadas por los enanos. ¡Fue algo tan mágico!— dijo Bilbo risible. Recordar el momento en que ambos se habían encontrado por primera vez siempre estaría atesorado en sus corazones. Recordar aquella primera vez que había escuchado a Thorin cantar le volvía a cautivar.

—y ahora estamos de nuevo aquí como…esposos— dijo Thorin con voz suavizada, cerca de su oído—no sabes cuánto me alegra estar aquí así contigo, Bilbo— musitó el enano. Bilbo se ruborizó un poco, podía sentir la cálida respiración de su esposo junto a su mejilla y en ese momento Gandalf entró tras de ellos, agachándose un poco para poder caber dentro de la pequeña y redonda puerta.

—oh, ¡me alegro mucho de que todo se haya arreglado al final y que ahora ambos estén aquí de nuevo y ahora compartiendo tal felicidad!— expresó Gandalf jubiloso, empuñando su bastón que se apoyaba contra el suelo. Thorin y Bilbo se mantuvieron juntos abrazados pero voltearon a ver al mago al mismo tiempo y le sonrieron.

Gandalf no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí pues partió explicando que tenía asuntos importantes que hacer en tierras lejanas al otro lado de las montañas nubladas pero que volvería cuando Thorin y Bilbo volvieran a Erebor para acompañarlos de nuevo y servirles de guía, aunque fuese solo la mitad del camino. Por ahora Gandalf creía que debía dejar que la pareja compartiera a solas su intimidad.

Luego de eso Bilbo observó los detalles de su saqueada casa y con cautela tomó en cuenta cuales de sus cosas habían sido vendidas y cuales habían sido devueltas para así volver a ordenar todo. Thorin lo ayudó a re acomodar sus muebles y demás cosas y realmente fue un buen momento de convivencia para ambos. Además volver a poner las cosas en su lugar era como iniciar un nuevo ciclo.

Cuando el sol estuvo a punto de ocultarse habían logrado terminar de reorganizar en el interior de la vivienda todo lo que habían logrado recuperar. Muchos hobbits empecinados aún no habían querido ceder a devolverle las cosas que le pertenecían y Bilbo y que habían comprado en la subasta. Pero la noche estaba por caer y Bilbo estaba cansado por ese problema de su supuesta muerte y sobre todo por el gran cansancio que le había ocasionado el largo viaje.

Cuando el sol se ocultó tras las montañas y la primera estrella del firmamento se divisó brillante sobre el cielo nocturno, Bilbo y Thorin habían decidido que el resto lo terminarían por la mañana, por ahora se dispondrían a preparar algo para la cena. Bilbo pensó que era su deber prepararlo todo, haría un buen festín para su señor enano, deseaba volver a cocinar en su vieja estufa y sobre todo deseaba deleitar a Thorin. Entonces el hobbit, animoso a pesar de todo, se acercó a su despensa, deseoso de volver a cocinar como todo buen hobbit. Claramente los hobbits habían saqueado su despensa, además luego de un año de ausencia no podría encontrar más que algunos cereales y semillas por lo que desde la tarde, Bilbo y Thorin habían ido a comprar algunas provisiones a lo largo de Hobbiton. A pesar de que los demás hobbits no los habían atendido muy bien, habían logrado comprar muy buenos ingredientes con brillantes monedas de oro y plata que habían deslumbrado a los hobbits.

Bilbo comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para la cena, cocinaría primero una deliciosa sopa pero de pronto Thorin se acercó a él y le hizo saber que él también deseaba ayudarle a preparar la cena, así como lo había ayudado a comprar las provisiones. Thorin deseaba pasar cualquier momento con su amado hobbit sobre todo en momentos importantes y preparar la cena juntos por primera vez en Bolsón Cerrado era uno de esos gratos momentos.

— ¿en verdad deseas ayudarme, Thorin? Puedo hacerlo yo solo si quieres— musitó el hobbit un poco cohibido y risible, recargado contra una de las paredes de la cocina, intentando esquivar la mirada mientras Thorin se acercaba a él con intención de intimidarlo. El pequeño hobbit se veía demasiado adorable con ese delantal puesto para cocinar.

—por su puesto Bilbo, el hecho de que yo sea el rey de Erebor y que sea más que eso, un enano de lucha, no quiere decir que no sea diestro para las cosas cotidianas del hogar. Tampoco soy el mejor, pero puedo servir de algo…sobre todo si, tú me guías— masculló Thorin con voz provocadora mientras tomaba la mano de Bilbo entre la suya, el hobbit le parecía demasiado tierno desde ese ángulo y desde esa postura contra la pared.

Bilbo asintió con risa nerviosa pero luego lo miró a los ojos con determinación y coquetería.

—oh Thorin…

— ¿acaso dudas que no pueda hacerlo? ¿Te he contado de todos los trabajos que tuve que realizar en tierras de los hombres durante nuestro éxodo? Alguna que otra vez me vi en la necesidad y en la responsabilidad de cocinar— dijo Thorin instigador y una lánguida sonrisa maliciosa y sagaz se esbozó en sus labios mientras continuaba mirando fijamente a Bilbo con intimidación. El hobbit pensó que la provocación de Thorin era demasiado sexy.

—No, no me has contado— respondió el hobbit irresoluto y risible de nuevo, se rascó brevemente la cabeza en señal de interrogación y luego continuó —supongo entonces que entre alguno de esos trabajos tuviste que hacerle de cocinero— dijo el hobbit entre risas.

Thorin soltó una carcajada y luego posó ambos brazos contra la pared, acorralando así a Bilbo y pronunció.

—sí, una vez sí fui un cocinero para una persona importante en las tierras de los hombres mortales, pero hace mucho tiempo de eso, creo que incluso mucho antes de que usted señor Bolsón viera la luz por vez primera— afirmó el enano susurrando cerca de su rostro, con una entonación muy sensual en su voz. Bilbo pudo sentir su respiración y un deseo impulsivo de besarlo lo asaltó.

—oh, entonces eso fue realmente hace mucho tiempo…habrá que instruirle de nuevo en la cocina, señor rey Thorin— dijo Bilbo más coqueto y acarició el rostro barbado de su esposo.

—eso es lo que más deseo en este momento señor Bolsón, sobre todo porque en Erebor no podemos tener oportunidades tan íntimas y triviales como esta, además nos hace falta todavía aprender mucho de los hobbits— indicó Thorin y luego aproximó sus labios a los de Bilbo para besarlo suavemente. El hobbit accedió a aquel anhelado beso de inmediato.

Después de eso, ambos se dedicaron a preparar una deliciosa cena. Estuvieron juntos en la cocina durante un par de horas, momentos que ambos disfrutaron enormemente. Pero durante todo ese tiempo en la mente de Bilbo no dejaron de resonar las palabras que Thorin le había dicho hacía un rato, el hecho de que la última vez que había trabajado dentro como cocinero había sido cuando Bilbo ni quiera había nacido. De todos modos, Bilbo siempre había sabido que Thorin le triplicaba la edad y que la vida de un enano, sobretodo un enano del linaje de Durin, era mucho más longeva que la fugaz vida de un hobbit. Pensar en eso le afligía sobremanera, aunque tratara de negarlo.

—ha quedado deliciosa esta cena, señor Bolsón. Es usted sin duda un excelente cocinero— dijo Thorin halagándolo cuando ya ambos se habían sentado al comedor a degustar los platillos. Al centro eran alumbrados con algunas velas y estaban acompañando el estofado con hogazas de pan que habían comprado con el viejo panadero de la comarca.

—lo sé, siempre he dicho que soy mucho mejor en cosas hogareñas y cotidianas que en la batalla. Yo no soy un guerrero como tú Thorin, pero sí puedo ser hábil en algunas otras cosas…o al menos eso trato— farfulló el hobbit y al terminar su frase aclaró un poco su voz pues en ese momento sentía que ya casi no podía resistirse a contarle acerca de las verdaderas inquietudes que le afligían. Pero de nuevo pensó que era mejor meditarlo bien antes de tocar el tema.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a contarme qué es lo que te ocurre, Bilbo?— inquirió Thorin intrigado y mirándolo fijamente. Mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Bilbo tomó una hogaza de pan que estaba al centro de la mesa.

—no, nada…bueno es solo que… ¡no puedo dejar de admirar que hayas vivido tantas cosas! ¡Has vivido tanto! ¡Has vivido tantas aventuras y terribles batallas!— exclamó Bilbo tratando de mostrarse contento, y aunque en verdad lo estaba también estaba inseguro y dudoso.

—pero ahora mi mejor aventura la estoy viviendo contigo, a mi lado como mi consorte— farfulló Thorin sonriente, luego de dar una mordida a la pieza de pan y entonces acarició la pequeña mano de Bilbo que estaba posada sobre la mesa.

Bilbo se sintió inmensamente dichoso de escuchar a Thorin pronunciar aquello.

—oh Thorin, siempre eres tan dulce…

—No siempre lo soy y no lo soy con cualquiera, pero usted señor Bolsón provoca ese efecto en mi—masculló Thorin con una sonrisa de lado, sin dejar de acariciar sutilmente la mano del hobbit con declinada caricia y sin dejar de mirar a través de su mirada.

—Entonces…me alegra mucho conocer esa parte de ti—musitó Bilbo con trémula voz pero mirando a su esposo enano con coqueteo.

Thorin no podía sentirse más feliz por estar en tan acogedora casa con su hobbit, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera molestarlos.

Continuaron degustando la deliciosa cena y la conversación amena. Pronto comenzó a sentirse un poco de frío por lo que Bilbo decidió encender la fogata en la chimenea. Habían sido lo suficientemente precavidos para juntar algo de leña seca antes de que el cielo oscureciera y ahora la llama de las brasas del fogón ardían bien y les proporcionaban calor. Realmente no hacía demasiado frío pues era mayo, pero era agradable también disfrutar el calor del fuego sentados juntos en el sofá.

Más tarde fumaron un poco en las pipas. Bilbo había sacado algunas de las pipas que guardaba en una gaveta. Por suerte los hobbits que habían saqueado su casa no habían logrado llevarse sus preciadas pipas ni las hojas de tabaco.

Bilbo trituró bien las hojas y las colocó dentro de las pipas y al encenderles fuego le ofreció una a Thorin, que para ese momento se encontraba ya sentado en el sillón.

—fumemos un rato Thorin, sé que esta pipa te encantará— dijo el hobbit sugerente. Thorin pensó que era demasiado sexy que el hobbit le hiciera tal sugerencia y además realmente estaba animado a probar la pipa de los hobbits.

—De acuerdo Bilbo, será un placer fumar pipa esta noche contigo justo aquí frente al fogón—expresó Thorin sonriéndole con malicia. Las miradas compartidas de ambos no dejaban de perderse entre sí y de pronto Bilbo se sentó con osadía en su regazo y exhalaron el humo de las pipas al mismo tiempo.

Thorin realmente estaba disfrutado el momento y tener a Bilbo sentado en su regazo de esa forma le enloquecía. El tabaco de la pipa era ciertamente de muy buena calidad. Los hobbits habían sido quienes habían influenciado en esa costumbre a las otras razas y los enanos lo habían aprendido e imitado bien.

— ¿Te gustó, Thorin?— inquirió el hobbit curioso y sin dejar de mirar al enano con sensualidad.

—realmente ha sido maravilloso volver a probar tan buena pipa en Bolsón-Cerrado. Hacía un año que no lo disfrutaba, señor Bolsón—respondió Thorin mascullando también sensual.

Bilbo le dio otra calada a la pipa y luego de exhalar el humo se giró hacia su esposo y posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a fumar las pipas afuera, Thorin? Siempre me ha encantado hacerlo mientras miro las estrellas. Me encantaría esta vez hacerlo contigo—sugirió el hobbit con coquetería y Thorin asintió gustoso y acercó su rostro al suyo para besarlo por un momento.

Salieron al pequeño patio fuera del smial. Se sentaron en una de las butacas de madera que estaban al pie de la ventana y continuaron disfrutando de fumar las pipas y sobretodo disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. El manto nocturno que cubría el cielo estaba hermosamente estrellado y los ruidos de algunos animales nocturnos se escuchaban al fondo. En algún momento sobre el cielo ambos divisaron lo que pareció ser una estrella fugaz. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Ambos pidieron el mismo deseo mientras sus manos juguetonas se acariciaban entre sí sobre la butaca.

…

 **Nota final:** Okay aquí está la actualización xD espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco :3


	3. Sublimes promesas

**Capítulo 3—Sublimes promesas**

….

Era casi medianoche cuando los dos esposos estaban terminando de fumar plácidamente el contenido de sus respectivas pipas. Había sido una velada muy amena que ambos habían disfrutado enormemente en la compañía del otro, hablando sobre diversas cosas de la naturaleza y leyendas contadas entre la gente de sus respectivas razas, y disfrutando también de la coquetería que era totalmente recíproca. Nunca antes habían disfrutado juntos un momento a solas de esa forma, sin nadie cerca alrededor, había sido un rato realmente íntimo.

Algunos minutos después ambos entraron a la pintoresca casa hobbit. Al entrar al smial sintieron de inmediato el calor del hogar y no tardaron mucho para encaminarse hacia el dormitorio de Bilbo el cual hasta ahora Thorin todavía desconocía. Bilbo giró la perilla de su dormitorio, se cercioró de nuevo de que todo estaba intacto en su cuarto, tal vez los hobbits no habían tenido tiempo de saquear esa parte de su casa. Se detuvo por un momento para observar cada detalle del dormitorio, aunque lo cierto era que hacia un par de horas se había encargado de sacudir todo el polvo que se había acumulado sobre sus preciados muebles de madera y había cambiado las empolvadas sábanas y cortinas por unas limpias. El hobbit se había esmerado por dejar su habitación impecable para esa noche especial. Luego su mirada se fijó sobre su cama, sobre la cual había colocado una colcha muy bonita que había mandado hacer un par de años antes de emprenderse a la aventura con Thorin y su compañía de enanos. Era una colcha forrada de fino raso color carmín, que a pesar de su finura Bilbo no solía colocar sobre su cama. Pero esta sería una noche muy especial.

Hacía tanto tiempo que el hobbit no sentía lo plácido que resultaba estar recostado sobre su suave cama y ahora estaba a punto de experimentar de nuevo la disfrutable sensación de dormir sobre su cómodo lecho. Y ahora podría compartir eso con Thorin. Esta sería una noche única.

Thorin le había seguido el paso, deseoso de dormir a lado de su hobbit, aunque ambos sabían bien que era lo que estaría a punto de suceder dentro de la alcoba.

—por favor cierra la puerta Thorin…y más vale que te des prisa—Bilbo le ordenó sugerente a Thorin que cerrase la redonda puerta de su cuarto, lo hizo con una entonación dulce en su voz que terminó la sentencia en un provocativo susurro. Thorin pensó que Bilbo había sonado demasiado sexy, la emoción por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir le asaltó el pecho, y los sentidos. Un cosquilleo excitante comenzó a sentirse a través de su cuerpo que terminó concentrándose específicamente en su entrepierna. Entonces Thorin obedeció a la sensual petición. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, aunque de todos modos no era como si alguien pudiera molestarlos e interrumpirlos en cualquier momento. Estaban dentro de Bolsón Cerrado, sin ningún otro enano o hobbit que pudiera interferir.

Thorin sonrió con malicia y hubo un lapso breve de silencio dentro de la habitación.

Cuando Thorin se giró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Bilbo, y la cama, notó que el hobbit estaba a espaldas de él y cuando Thorin se encaminó con paso sigiloso hacia él, lentamente la capa del hobbit comenzó a deslizarse sobre su piel, cayendo delicadamente desde sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su piel desnuda pues Bilbo no había estado más que vestido únicamente con esa túnica, la misma túnica azul que Bardo le había obsequiado aquella vez que les había dado asilo en su propia casa más allá de Delagua. Thorin observó con embeleso los hombros desnudos del hobbit apenas iluminados por la tenue luz de la habitación. Junto a la cómoda estaba colocada una vela que poco iluminaba la alcoba. Bilbo continuó dejando caer la tela de su túnica azulada hasta que dejó al descubierto parte de su espalda. Thorin enloqueció cuando también quedó al descubierto parte de su espalda baja, donde aquello perdía su nombre. Sintió el instinto efusivo de contornear con sus dedos la delicada línea que marcaba la división de su columna y se relamió los labios ante la tentación. Bilbo ya sabía bien cómo provocarlo y aunque nunca lo admitiera, él también lo disfrutaba grandemente.

Dominado por su exacerbado deseo, Thorin se apresuró a acercarse aún más a él, ver aquella sensual provocación de parte de Bilbo aumentaba en incremento su furor. Thorin sabía que la intención de Bilbo era provocarlo, y eso le excitaba sobremanera. El bulto entre sus piernas comenzó a sentirse cada vez más aprisionado dentro de su bragueta. Entonces Thorin terminó por despojarse del molesto pantalón, y de toda ropa que lo vestía.

—Oh Bilbo, eres tan hermoso— musitó Thorin con ronca voz y estando al fin justo detrás de él no se contuvo más a comenzar a besar con desenfreno la blanca piel del hobbit, mordisqueando a veces su clavícula y deteniéndose pausadamente sobre su cuello para succionar. Bilbo podía sentir el delicioso roce cosquillante de su barba sobre su piel, sensible a sus besos, vulnerable a su insaciable boca. Pronto Bilbo también fue dominado por la excitación, estaba disfrutando sobremanera persuadir al enano alfa a sus deseos, y sin poder resistirlo más no se contuvo a dejar escapar pequeños gemidos de placer casi inaudibles que incrementaron cuando Thorin comenzó a adentrar su mano exploradora bajo las ropas del hobbit, que aún lo cubrían parcialmente.

—Thorin…—gemía el hobbit excitado, sentía cómo su miembro también comenzaba a endurecerse.

—eres tan hermoso Bilbo, sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti…te encanta provocarme, ¿verdad? Eres un ladrón muy travieso…— susurraba Thorin cerca de su oído, haciendo algunas pausas para mordisquear su puntiaguda oreja. Las manos de Thorin continuaron explorando osadamente bajo la túnica del hobbit, manoseando toda su piel excitada, toqueteando obscenamente su rígido miembro que clamaba por ser masturbado por las grandes y fuertes manos del enano alfa.

—ahh Thorin…—Bilbo no estaba concentrado para algo más que no fuera gemir por el creciente placer, Thorin había comenzado a masturbarlo con mayor incremento, casi sin detenimiento. Y Bilbo también podía sentir también la rigidez de la potente hombría de su masculino amante friccionarse contra su cuerpo, podía sentir como Thorin lo friccionaba entre sus glúteos con intención.

—Esta maldita túnica estorba, Bilbo…necesito quitártela—farfulló Thorin entre jadeos, provocador, incitante. Bilbo sonrió de lado y soltó una pequeña risita irónica, sus ojos permanecían cerrados porque deseaba concentrarse en el placentero goce de sentir las manos de su esposo enano tirando de su miembro, estrujándolo en toda su longitud. Thorin tiraba de su endurecido miembro con cierta brusquedad, deteniéndose a veces a toquetear todo el contorno de su glande, y a Bilbo eso le gustaba, indudablemente le enloquecía. En un instante Thorin lo despojó al fin del molesto ropaje en un tirón arrebatado, con una fuerza que casi parecía tener la intención de desgarrar la prenda, y al fin lo tuvo completamente desnudo para él ante sus ojos, vulnerable a sus instintos carnales.

Thorin no se detuvo a toquetear los glúteos desnudos de su hobbit y acercó su miembro erecto y palpitante junto ellos, friccionándolo contra su cálida piel, contorneando con el rígido falo sobre la división de su entrada, amenazante con entrar dentro de él de una vez. Bilbo se mordió los labios preparándose para eso pero entonces Thorin se detuvo.

Thorin lo tomó por los hombros e hizo que Bilbo se girase frente a él. Bilbo se estremeció un poco al notar la mirada y la sonrisa lasciva de su enano al verlo así, su sonrisa jadeante y llena de lujuria al verlo despojado de su ropa y con una clara erección de su miembro expuesta ante él. Esto le avergonzó a Bilbo por un momento, aún si esta no fuera la primera vez que ambos se veían desnudos antes y después de tener sexo. Pero pronto también se sintió mucho más excitado y Bilbo sonrió también con malicia y sus miradas se encontraron, entonces Thorin rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras Bilbo echaba sus brazos sobre los fuertes hombros de su fogoso amante. La boca del hobbit buscó con desesperación la del enano y pronto sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado y anhelado beso que disfrutaron mientras sus miembros se friccionaban juntos entre sí. En un arrebato inesperado, Thorin tomó al hobbit entre sus brazos y lo alzó del piso para llevarlo y ponerlo sobre la cama que aguardaba por la culminación de su acto sexual.

Bilbo volvía a estar al fin de nuevo sobre su acogedora cama, pero esta vez el cuerpo de Thorin se encontraba sobre el suyo, por primera vez en el mismo lecho dentro de Bolsón cerrado. Pese a la desesperación Thorin lo trató con delicadeza, lo recostó con cuidado sobre la suave cama cubierta por la fina colcha de raso carmín mientras sus manos volvían a explorar su cuerpo desnudo de hobbit, vulnerable a sus instintos carnales que superlativamente deseaban hacerlo suyo de una vez. Sus bocas se fundían en apasionados besos, que acallaban solo momentáneamente sus gemidos, deseosos de consumar sus cuerpos en perfecta conjunción, deseosos de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la entrega total de su éxtasis. Esta sería su primera noche de sexo en Bolsón Cerrado y desbordarían el delicioso sexo sin nadie cerca, sin el temor de ser espiados por nadie. Tal vez después de todo, la vida dentro de Bolsón Cerrado podría ser mucho mejor que cualquier palacio del reino de los enanos.

Ambos amantes habían estado deseosos de estar juntos de esa forma de nuevo. No lo habían hecho desde su última estancia en Erebor, aunque lo habían deseado hacer durante el camino mientras acampaban a la intemperie.

Estaba siendo una noche maravillosa. Habían dado entrega total a la unión de sus cuerpos ardientes de lujuria, electrizantes sensaciones de placer de sentir de nuevo el contacto piel a piel y mientras Bilbo todavía sentía el endurecido miembro del enano envistiendo en potentes ataques dentro de su ser, Thorin decidió cuestionar de nuevo acerca del asunto que le preocupaba. Entonces sintió el pequeño cuerpo del hobbit estremecer entre sus fuertes brazos de guerrero Durin y Bilbo se aferró a su espalda y rodeó el cuerpo de Thorin con sus piernas para cerrarlas más en compresión con el fin de mantener más dentro la penetración. Thorin gimió fuertemente de placer y Bilbo sentía arder su vientre por la excitación, su pecho pegado contra el suyo, sus cuerpos unidos en la copulación.

— ¿vas a decirme al fin que es lo que te pasa, ladrón? — inquirió Thorin de pronto y Bilbo se sintió intimidado y extrañado por su repentina cuestión y se aferró más su cuerpo. Podía sentir la gruesa erección de su esposo enano adonis adentrarse hasta el fondo esta vez con menos piedad.

—Ahh Thorin— gemía Bilbo con respiración dificultosa, sintiendo el falo rígido deslizarse dentro en delicioso vaivén alcanzando perfectamente su punto interno más erógeno.

Thorin se exasperó al no obtener una respuesta de Bilbo pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar enloquecer por la copulación sumamente placentera que estaba teniendo con el hobbit. No podía explicarlo pero ésta nueva dosis de sexo estaba siendo mucho más placentera que las anteriores que habían tenido juntos.

—responde, ladrón— espetó Thorin excitado y entonces aumentó la potencia de sus embestidas, la penetración se volvió aún más salvaje y sus manos se fundían con la piel desnuda del hobbit palpando obscenamente alrededor de su torso y a veces también deteniéndose para masturbarlo de nuevo, con mayor violencia para así provocarlo aún más a que le confesara todo de una vez. Pero Bilbo estaba ahora completamente perdido en la lascivia, el placer era demasiado y el hecho que lo llamara ladrón mientras le embestía con más potencia le enloquecía sobremanera. Y Thorin estaba aprisionado mucho su cuerpo contra el suyo. El hobbit estaba totalmente sometido por el enano sobre su propia cama.

—Ahh Thorin, por favor…esto es tan…maravilloso— jadeaba el hobbit dificultoso, no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el placer de hacer el amor con su fuerte y viril esposo enano—no te detengas. Esto es demasiado…ahhh—Bilbo estaba totalmente enajenado por la pasión, sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

—voy a continuar enloqueciéndote hasta que me lo cuentes todo, ladrón— susurró Thorin a su oído con voz ronca por la excitación sexual y luego comenzó a mordisquear su oreja con desenfreno, quería devorarlo entero.

Pero Bilbo no habló acerca de sus inquietudes en ningún momento durante el delicioso acto sexual, a pesar de la placentera tortura. No quería hacerlo, quería soslayarlo en lo más posible, quería hacer que Thorin se olvidara de ello y terminara por hacer caso omiso. Además, Bilbo estaba demasiado excitado, perdido totalmente en la lujuria. Lo único que podía alcanzar a hacer era aferrarse fuertemente a las sábanas, que al ser hechas de raso se resbalaban. Sin embargo Bilbo continuó tratando de aferrarse de ellas, porque sentía como si Thorin tuviera la intención de partirlo en dos, Bilbo no pudo volver a pronunciar palabra, de su excitada voz solo podían entonarse fuertes gemidos hasta que al fin alcanzó el orgasmo en un derramamiento de su cálida semilla que les manchó el abdomen a ambos. Había sido una exquisita experiencia, casi psicodélica.

Fue aún más excitante sentir de nuevo como Thorin vertía su orgasmo en explosión dentro de él, una cálida y deliciosa sensación que Bilbo no quería dejar de disfrutar. Y cuando esta deliciosa dosis terminó, Thorin hizo girar al hobbit sobre la cama. El hobbit le obedeció sobrexcitado aunque dubitativo. Pronto su cara estuvo puesta sobre la almohada, y Bilbo comenzó a sentir como las fuertes y ásperas manos del masculino rey enano se posaban sobre sus nalgas y comenzaban a toquetearlo por toda su piel con delicadas caricias hasta que comenzó a sentir como los dedos del enano contorneaban su entrada y se mojaban con la viscosa eyaculación que él mismo había vertido dentro de él. Bilbo aún podía sentir la calidez de su semilla dentro de él que escurría inevitablemente entre sus glúteos y bajaba derramada sobre sus muslos.

Thorin se detuvo a observar tan glorioso ángulo de su pequeño hobbit, continuó contorneando su entrada dilatada con sus dedos y comenzó a explorar dentro.

—Oh Bilbo eres tan perfecto…—susurraba Thorin excitándose enormemente de nuevo. El hobbit podía sentir una placentera sensación electrizante recorrer todo su cuerpo. Pronto volvió a sentir como su miembro se endurecía otra vez, toda la osadía de Thorin estaba provocándole de nuevo una inexorable erección. No pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir los dedos de Thorin entrando más dentro de él, hurgando hasta donde podía llegar.

—eres tan estrecho, tan apretado….y se siente tan placenteramente cálido estar dentro de ti— decía Thorin jadeante, su susurrante voz denotaba total lascivia.

—ahh Thorin…—gemía el hobbit sin poder contenerse, arqueando su espalda ante la estimulación, casi podía sentir que Thorin estaba a punto de alcanzar a tocar su próstata solo con ese toqueteo temerario de sus dedos. Su miembro ya estaba completamente duro de nuevo, su glande volvía a gotear un poco, palpitante de calor, y al sentir como Thorin continuaba hurgando dentro de él no podía contenerse a contraer más sus glúteos.

—te gusta que te haga esto, ¿verdad ladrón? Eres un hobbit travieso…y sexy, realmente lo disfrutas— musitaba Thorin sensual.

—por favor Thorin, hazlo ya…mete la tuya. Para mí también es delicioso…sentirte dentro…—musitó el hobbit con voz dificultosa, tratando de sonar desinhibido y provocador aunque un innegable rubor subió a su rostro, enrojeciendo su rostro desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas.

Thorin sonrió con malicia y detuvo el obsceno toqueteo. Observó la entrada dilatada de su hobbit un momento y comenzó a introducir su gruesa erección dentro de él, haciéndola entrar casi en su totalidad en de una sola estocada.

—ahhh eres tan enorme, Thorin…—gimió el hobbit de placer, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la invasión dentro suyo, a pesar de todo aún le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a sentir aquel duro falo dentro de él, seguía siendo algo extraño, pero cada vez que lo sentía y cada vez que Thorin comenzaba a embestir dentro de él comprendía que no podía arrepentirse de nada y que sin duda sus cuerpos encajaban perfecto al hacer el amor. La unión de sus cuerpos siempre resultaba perfecta, no importaba el lugar o la posición en la que lo hicieran, sus cuerpos siempre se complementaban en delicioso éxtasis. Bilbo nunca antes imaginó que dos seres del mismo sexo pudieran complementarse tan bien, pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Thorin había sido hecho para él y que él había sido hecho para Thorin, a pesar de que también ambos fueran parte de razas distintas. Además Bilbo lo amaba demasiado, había caído completamente en el amor con el testarudo rey enano y era totalmente correspondido.

—se siente tan maravillosamente bien estar dentro de ti, Bilbo, sentir el cobijo de tu estrecha cavidad aprisionando mi hombría. No quiero que este delicioso sexo cese jamás, quiero hacerte mío por siempre— farfulló Thorin entre fuertes gemidos y jadeos de éxtasis total, Bilbo le hacía enloquecer en todos los sentidos, le enloquecía sobremanera como el pequeño cuerpo del hobbit siempre lo atraía hacia adentro cada vez que lo penetraba, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar, en cualquier posición sexual. El coito con Bilbo lo enajenaba totalmente.

—ahh Thorin sigue, por favor…

Thorin incrementó con violencia las embestidas dentro de él. Sus cuerpos volvieron a moverse juntos en excitante unión. Solo podían escucharse fuertes gemidos dentro de la habitación mezclados con el sonido que causaban cada una de las estocadas, el choque continúo de sus pieles mojadas.

Los amantes tuvieron varias sesiones de sexo intenso durante el resto de la noche. Tal parecía que los cuerpos de ambos habían desatado toda la lujuria durante una sola noche por todas aquellas noches acumuladas en que habían tenido que eludirlo reprimiendo sus deseos.

Ahora estaban terriblemente exhaustos, pero no importaba. Se habían amado de todas las formas posibles, una perfecta unión conectada en lo cóncavo y convexo, en alfa y omega, en luz y oscuridad. Sus cuerpos unidos eran perfectos cuando formaban uno solo. Eran un perfecto contraste y complemento.

Antes de caer rendidos por la fuerte actividad vigorosa, ambos se acurrucaron abrazados sobre la cama. A Bilbo le fascinaba sentir el cálido pecho de Thorin, fuerte y piloso que dejaba escuchar un suave siseo cuando el mediano recargaba su castaña cabeza sobre él. Y Thorin le rodeaba el menudo cuerpo desnudo con uno de sus fuertes brazos hasta llegar a la espalda baja y explorar con su mano de nuevo la misma piel desnuda de la que había tomado ardiente posesión carnal hacia unos minutos y durante toda la noche. Bilbo era tan hermoso para él a la vista y al tacto, su cuerpo era un templo preciado al que podía tener acceso casi cada vez que lo deseara ahora que eran esposos que se convertían en fogosos amantes durante las noches. Podría tratarse solo de un pensamiento subjetivo y quizá neciamente romántico pero para Thorin, Bilbo era perfecto. La criatura más perfecta que jamás podría haber encontrado en ningún otro lado. Y era suyo.

—oh mi pequeño hobbit, eres tan hermoso. Quiero amarte así por siempre, y terminar durmiendo a tu lado de esta forma tan dulce—mascullaba el enano con sinceridad, acariciando su castaño cabello.

Pero Thorin no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Bilbo cargara por sí solo con todas sus preocupaciones. Las inquietudes de su hobbit ahora también eran las suyas. Pero antes de que el rey enano se decidiera a preguntar de nuevo por su estado de melancolía recurrente, Bilbo fue quien ésta vez habló primero.

—Thorin…—musitó el hobbit dubitativo.

—dime, pequeño ladrón—susurró Thorin y acarició de nuevo entre las falanges de su mano el rizado cabello de Bilbo, desaliñado por el sexo.

—sé que…tú has vivido muchas cosas, incluso mucho antes de que yo naciera porque, me triplicas la edad y porque…es bien sabido por todos en la tierra media acerca de la longevidad de los enanos—pronunció el hobbit, dudoso.

—así que eso era lo que estaba preocupándote…— adivinó Thorin y le acarició más y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente.

—Bueno en parte…es que, sabes bien que yo no puedo vivir el mismo tiempo que tú, el envejecimiento de los hobbits es mucho más rápido— farfulló el hobbit vacilante mientras sus dedos comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente en círculos sobre los pectorales de Thorin.

—Lo sé, pero en nuestro caso eso no será un impedimento. Nada malo sucederá, Bilbo. Envejeceremos juntos—afirmó Thorin con una sonrisa, hablando en suave voz para calmar al hobbit y acarició con más cariño los castaños rizos de su cabello.

—Eso no es verdad, no podemos engañarnos—protestó el hobbit con determinante voz.

—claro que es verdad, después de todo yo ya cumpliré casi los 200 años. A pesar de la longevidad de los enanos, no somos eternos. También envejecemos—dijo Thorin con tono más serio.

La último dicho por Bilbo le hizo volver a dudar, pero luego caviló en que tal vez Thorin tenía razón, de alguna forma se sintió reconfortado, después de todo Bilbo era un hobbit relativamente joven, un hobbit que apenas estaba a punto de cumplir los cincuenta y dos años. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse temeroso y dubitativo ante ello. De pronto, Bilbo se sintió diminuto e insignificante, casi de la misma forma en la que se sentía antes de que Gandalf llegara a su casa un año atrás para invitarle a la aventura, la mayor aventura de su vida donde terminaría conociendo al amor de su vida.

—bueno…pero después de todo yo soy un hobbit…lo sabes bien— farfulló el hobbit nervioso. Thorin sonrió porque su actitud cohibida, Bilbo siempre le resultaba sumamente tierno, no podía resistirse a su modestia. Y sonrió también porque realmente no le importaba, él siempre amaría a su hobbit y quería disipar de su mente esa absurda inquietud que tanto le perturbaba.

—eso es lo que realmente me ha hecho enamorarme de ti, señor Bolsón, que eres un hobbit, y ahora además también eres mi hobbit— expresó Thorin haciendo énfasis en su tono de cariño y besó suavemente los labios de su amado hobbit.

—bueno Thorin…pero además un hobbit como yo…—farfulló Bilbo irresoluto, y se apartó un poco del cuerpo de Thorin. En ese momento deseaba volver a soslayar el tema pero ya no podía eludirlo más.

Thorin soltó un suspiro y se incorporó un poco sobre la cama. Tomó la mano izquierda del hobbit y la acogió entre la suya. Entonces Thorin comenzó a hablar con voz precisa.

—Eres mi hobbit, señor Bolsón y no tienes ya de qué más preocuparte. Lo de la edad no es más que un pequeño e insignificante detalle, realmente no veo el mayor inconveniente. La diferencia de edad y de razas no ha impedido que ahora yo esté loco por ti y que haya decidido compartir mi vida contigo, desafiando cualquier ley natural o cualquier ley de los hobbits y los enanos. Nada me importa más que amarte.

—pero Thorin! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Soy un hobbit! No sé nada de los enanos, ¡no me siento realmente digno de ocupar el trono junto a ti para gobernar a tu pueblo! Soy tan pequeño en un reino tan grande y basto como Erebor, un reino con tanta historia y hazañas por contar, con tanto oro y joyas entre sus palacios que comprarían mil veces toda la Comarca entera. No soy digno de esa opulencia y tampoco creo ser suficientemente apto para dirigirla, porque ni siquiera soy un guerrero— espetó el hobbit al fin y soltó la mano de Thorin con cierta brusquedad. Bilbo trató de sentarse a orilla de la cama, a pesar de que el dolor en su trasero causado por el desenfrenado sexo le hizo respingar un poco. La vela colocada junto al buró se consumía, las sabanas de raso resbalaban por su torso desnudo y caían con gracia sobre sus piernas, formando una silueta evidente sobre el bulto formado por su ahora encogido miembro.

Thorin se sintió un poco confundido ante la confesión repentina y directa del hobbit. La mirada y las palabras de Bilbo habían denotado total agitación. Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en su rostro y le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Se sentía irremediablemente molesto, porque si bien siempre había admirado la modestia de Bilbo, tampoco era que de alguna manera le gustara que Bilbo terminara por subestimarse tanto a sí mismo, especialmente luego de que él mismo, Thorin Escudo de Roble, descendiente del legendario Durin, rey bajo la montaña quien le había confesado y demostrado su amor total en primera instancia y lo había vuelto su amado consorte desafiando a todo su reino para que respetaran su decisión. La forma en que Bilbo exclamaba que no se sentía digno de gobernar a su lado le hacía sentir como una punzante puñalada clavada en el corazón porque era como si con esa sentencia Bilbo también rechazara su amor.

Un silencio incómodo permaneció por algunos segundos. Bilbo estaba ligeramente encorvado y encogido de hombros y le daba la espalda y aunque tratara de soslayar su mirada, su rostro mostraba rigidez. Entonces Thorin se incorporó también a la orilla de la cama y soltó otro largo suspiro para después posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Bilbo y estrujarlo un poco con suavidad.

—Bilbo, no hay nada que temer. Tú eres el más indicado, el destino así lo quiso. El destino nos juntó y yo decidí cortejarte, amarte, casarme contigo, volverte mi consorte y no hay anda en ello de lo cual yo me arrepienta. Y no tuviste que cumplir con alguna clausula o condición para ello ¿Eso no lo entiendes?— masculló, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y volvió a suspirar. Bilbo lo miró de reojo, pero aún no estaba completamente seguro. Pero Bilbo no dudaba de Thorin, sino de sí mismo y de las ineludibles cuestiones que claramente los diferenciaban. Eran un hobbit y un enano, dos razas muy distintas. Y lo del envejecimiento desigual era algo que simplemente no podían evitar.

—pero Thorin, yo temo no hacerlo bien. Es decir, ni siquiera entiendo una sola palabra de su idioma ¿Cómo se supone que voy a gobernar un reino tan majestuoso y poderoso cuando no sé nada de Khuzdul? Ni siquiera…ni siquiera sé hasta ahora cuál es tu nombre verdadero. Porque sé bien que los enanos tienen nombres originalmente dichos en Khuzdul que no revelan a las otras razas, lo escuché de tus sobrinos Fíli y Kíli y cuando se lo pregunté a Balin él me lo confirmó. No me dijo nada más, solo me dijo que el tuyo era majestuoso y digno de tu estirpe— farfulló el hobbit gacho y entonces sin esperarlo Thorin se acercó a su oído y le susurró su nombre verdadero, algo que en efecto nunca hubiera revelado a nadie que no fuera un enano. Pero Bilbo era su esposo y tenía razón y podía confiar plenamente en él. No podía avergonzarse de revelar tan celoso secreto a quien ahora tenía por derecho gobernar a su lado en el mismo trono.

Bilbo se sintió enormemente invadido por la emoción y se conmovió sobremanera. Entonces se giró hacia Thorin y se abalanzó para abrazarse de él hasta que en un momento sus labios se encontraron con los suyos en un apasionado beso que consumaba el acuerdo mutuo que habían convenido con esa importante revelación.

Ambos amantes se sintieron invadidos de nuevo por el furor lo cual les dio el suficiente ímpetu para no caer en el letargo. Hicieron el amor de nuevo hasta poco antes del amanecer.

….

Al día siguiente tomaron el desayuno, juntos, disfrutando el agradable momento en el comedor. Más tarde, al medio día Bilbo decidió que antes de terminar de reorganizar todos los muebles y pertenencias de su casa y también debía inspeccionar el jardín y arreglarlos.

Aún faltaba mucho por hacer.

Era el segundo día desde que habían llegado de regreso a Bolsón Cerrado y desde muy temprano, luego de degustar el desayuno en compañía de su esposo enano, Bilbo se encaminó hacia la pequeña verja que separaba su jardín de su patio principal. Se apresuró a ver el desolado estado de su jardín y se encontró con lo que esperaba de antemano, se encontró con un huerto totalmente descuidado y lleno de hierbas y maleza. Había pasado un año desde que nadie lo podaba, y hobbits y animales habían causado destrozos por todo el lugar durante su ausencia.

Se percató de inmediato de que aún hacía falta mucho por arreglar pues en el día anterior, luego de todo el ajetreo con el que se había encontrado causado por los hobbits, no habían podido ni siquiera echar un vistazo a su jardín y al pequeño huerto pues habían estado muy ocupados con la recuperación de los muebles y los malos entendidos. Realmente había bastante maleza por quitar y sabía que eso le llevaría tiempo y esfuerzo, por lo que de inmediato se dispuso a poner manos a la obra y comenzó a cortar toda la breña. Espesas plantas espinosas se habían enredado por todo el huerto hasta la verja. No mucho rato después Thorin acudió a ayudarlo con total voluntad, trayendo consigo palas y tijeras que había conseguido del estante donde Bilbo le había indicado que guardaba las herramientas y demás artefactos del hogar. Ambos estuvieron podando el jardín durante algunas horas, hasta que el Sol irradió sobre el cielo azul de aquella cálida mañana de mayo.

La tensión, sin embargo, parecía permanecer entre ambos. A pesar que habían resuelto sus diferencias, ambos aún seguían un poco inquietos debido al asunto del cual habían hablado y discutido la noche anterior. Habían disfrutado durante la noche de estar juntos en la cama en desenfreno carnal como esposos y amantes que eran, pero desde que habían despertado por la mañana apenas si ambos se habían dirigido la palabra, incluso en el desayuno. Y desde que Bilbo había despertado había considerado pedirle a Thorin que comenzara por enseñarle algunas palabras en su idioma enano a partir de ese día, pero en innumerables ocasiones se había resistido a hacerlo, además pese a que Thorin permanecía todo el tiempo a su lado, aún para simples tareas como llevar los platos del desayuno al fregadero, lo cierto era que Bilbo podía notar bien que Thorin estaba teniendo una actitud un poco huidiza cosa que ya no era propia de él. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso mucho antes de que Thorin comenzara a cortejarlo, el enano siempre mostraba su afecto hacia el hobbit. Pero esta mañana él estaba muy esquivo, soslayado, casi ausente. Bilbo no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso y preocupado. Quizá todo se debía al orgullo que a Thorin le causaba guardar en secreto celosamente su idioma.

Pero a pesar de las pocas palabras, fue otro maravilloso momento disfrutable para ambos y Bilbo descubrió que Thorin también era diestro para arreglar un jardín como el suyo y sobretodo Thorin le demostró que también era hábil para la siembra en su pequeña parcela, pues durante ese lapso le comentó acerca de su conocimiento en algunas plantas y frutos. Para cuando estuvieron a punto de finalizar la mayor parte de la limpieza, el pequeño huerto y el jardín contiguo lucían lindos de nuevo. El jardín y el huerto casi estaban completamente despojados de toda mala hierba, aunque ahora no había ni una hortaliza y ninguna buena flor crecida ahí, seguramente los demás hobbits o los animales habían arrancado y comido todos sus frutos y flores.

Pero a pesar de la amena convivencia que ambos habían tenido dentro del jardín, podía sentirse sin duda un ambiente enrarecido, era como si ambos estuvieran cortos de palabras con intención de evitar hablar de lo mismo que habían discutido la noche anterior.

Bilbo podía notar que la seriedad inusual de Thorin persistía y se sentía todavía dudoso de preguntar el por qué, además él tampoco tenía el afán de insistir pues se suponía que todo entre ellos había quedado en un acuerdo.

De esa forma pasaron el resto del día y el resto de la tarde. Juntos continuaron arreglando los muebles dentro de la casa hasta que la noche cayó de nuevo.

Sin embargo en algún momento en el anochecer, justo después de que se aseguraran de cerrar bien puertas y ventanas, Bilbo se animó al fin a indagar procurando hacerlo con cautela.

—Thorin, entonces… ¿vas a enseñarme a hablar Khuzdul?— inquirió el hobbit curioso pero internamente dudoso cuando ambos estaban sentados a la mesa degustando un estofado para la cena.

Pero Thorin hizo una larga pausa antes de responder y alzó la mirada hacia él con cierta seriedad.

— ¿de verdad quieres aprenderlo? — dijo el enano risible e irónico, aunque internamente no podía evitar sentirse ciertamente dubitativo. Evitaba mirar al hobbit soslayando la mirada hacia la hogaza de pan que estaba a punto de dividir con las manos. Bilbo no evitó fruncir ligeramente el ceño, se sintió de pronto un poco despreciado.

— ¡por supuesto que sí! — Espetó el hobbit decidido mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de la sopa— ¿acaso hay un inconveniente de gran magnitud para que no pueda aprenderlo?.

Thorin se sorprendió por la reacción defensiva y desafiante del hobbit, rio un poco burlón de nuevo y dio un suspiro antes de continuar y empuñó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—No, de ninguna manera….no de mi parte, ya te lo he dicho—explicó.

— ¿Entonces por qué has estado actuando tan serio todo ese tiempo? —cuestionó Bilbo.

—Por nada en especial…—explicó el enano.

—Desde que hablamos de esto anoche has estado un poco…esquivo conmigo—masculló el hobbit.

—Eso no es verdad, ni es mi intención. Es solo que tal vez a veces pueda estar más reflexivo que de costumbre.

—Tal vez es que crees que no soy capaz de aprender vuestro idioma. Por muy difícil que sea yo tengo el deseo ferviente de aprenderlo y dominarlo, Thorin, ¡yo acepté ser tu consorte y quiero ser el mejor! — espetó el hobbit alzando un poco la voz y con clara determinación en su mirada.

—no, Bilbo, no se trata de eso. Sé que eres muy capaz de dominarlo, porque en todo este tiempo desde que te conozco nos has demostrado a todos de lo que eres capaz. Sé que tienes totalmente la disposición para hacerlo, no podría dudar de ti jamás. No le tienes miedo a nada señor Bolsón y eso es realmente admirable…pero—Thorin volvió a sonar irresoluto.

—pero…

—Los enanos tenemos ciertos protocolos— dijo Thorin entre suspiros de nuevo, bastante remiso. Bilbo se sintió inevitablemente molesto y un poco excluido de nuevo. Además ese día en especial no estaba rebosante de paciencia.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — inquirió el hobbit, tratando de apaciguar un poco su molestia.

—desde siempre los enanos han sido muy celosos del idioma que Aulë creó para nosotros. Los enanos nunca han querido que otras razas aprendan nuestras palabras, es por eso que incluso nuestros nombres verdaderos permanecen ocultos para la posteridad y preferimos llamarnos con un segundo nombre en el idioma común que todos los habitantes de la tierra media conocen.

—Eso quiere decir que no estás del todo convencido en aceptar enseñarme tu idioma y tus costumbres.

—No, pero tal vez primero deberías aprender a comprender eso —dijo Thorin.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que tú también tienes esos pensamientos tan obtusos y realmente no te apetece que yo aprenda el idioma. ¡Oh vaya! Pero sí puedes casarte con un hobbit porque así te la gana. ¿O es que lo único que buscas en mí es tener sexo?— dijo Bilbo con severidad y fastidio, no podía contener más la frustración que todo esto le causaba. Se sentía de alguna forma usado e incomprendido.

Thorin volvió a sentirse inquieto, las palabras de Bilbo y el modo en que las había pronunciado le habían calado el corazón. Ciertamente a pesar de sus costumbres desde tiempos inmemoriales, él no deseaba que su hobbit se enfadara por eso y tampoco deseaba excluirlo. Pero no podía cambiar el hecho de que Bilbo era un hobbit y no un enano.

—Por supuesto que no es eso Bilbo. No me he casado contigo por un simple y tan banal capricho como ese. No sé qué te da por pensar así. El sexo entre nosotros ha sido sin duda delicioso, pero tú bien sabes por qué fue que empecé a cortejarte y casarme contigo. Y sí, comparto esos pensamientos, obtusos o retrógradas o como quieras llamarlos, porque me los inculcaron mis padres, mis abuelos, mis antepasados y mi pueblo, Bilbo. Eso no puedo ni quiero eludirlo. Soy un enano descendiente de Durin, ¿Conoces acaso su historia? ¿Sabes que Durin fue creado como el líder de los primeros enanos hechos de piedra que Aulë escondió de Yavanna y de Ilúvatar?, nacido mucho antes que muchas de las criaturas de la Tierra Media. Khuzdul es por y para los enanos, no para los demás. Aulë lo creó así y así ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriales— afirmó Thorin con el ceño fruncido, había conseguido exasperarse un poco. Bilbo tampoco podía dejar de esbozar en su rostro una expresión de desagrado, sentía repudio y enorme fastidio. Y Thorin mostraba rigidez estricta, aunque lo cierto era que él no estaba del todo molesto, pero quería dejar claro lo que Khuzdul y Durin representaba para la gente de su raza.

—tienes razón, no sé nada de Durin ni de vuestro pueblo, ni de Aulë o quien sea que los haya creado y guiado desde tiempos ancestrales. Ni tampoco tengo ninguna conexión sanguínea con los enanos. No conozco ni una maldita cosa de tu familia, ni de tu árbol generacional. Ni siquiera sé los nombres de todos los miembros de tu familia directa, aún si son nombres falsos como el tuyo. Todo eso es porque yo soy un maldito hobbit, un simple hobbit que fue llevado a una aventura por el capricho de cierto mago. Una aventura en la que conocí vuestras vidas y me enamoré de ti, del rey de Erebor. Y sin embargo soy un hobbit que repentinamente de un día para otro se convirtió en el consorte del rey bajo la montaña, y entonces creo que eso ahora me da derecho suficiente para aprender vuestro idioma, vuestras costumbres, aunque ninguna línea sanguínea pueda vincularme a ustedes jamás— espetó el hobbit aún más audaz.

Thorin no detuvo su expresión dura de su rostro, y tampoco pudo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y observar cada detalle de su determinante expresión. Bilbo lucía completamente decidido.

Thorin empuñó sus manos sobre la mesa y pronunció.

—Lo sé Bilbo, tus palabras están llenas de razón, pero tal vez enseñarte nuestro idioma no tenga que iniciarse solo por mi propia decisión. Claro está que yo soy el rey, pero lo mejor sería consultarlo con el reino.

— ¿entonces por qué me dijiste tu nombre en Khuzdul? ¿No era un secreto demasiado cerrado para ser revelado a un simple hobbit como yo? — espetó de nuevo el hobbit denotando mayormente su molestia aunque tratando de concentrarse en su comida a medio terminar. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el disgusto.

—Es un secreto celoso. Nuestros nombres jamás han sido revelados por nadie y así seguirá por la posteridad. Pero…tú no eres ya un simple hobbit, tú eres ahora parte del reino de Erebor y sobretodo eres mi pareja, la persona a quien decidí amar. Por ser esa persona especial creí que era conveniente decirte mi nombre, porque sé que lo mantendrás en secreto ante todas las demás criaturas de distintas razas— explicó Thorin con voz suavizada mientras intentaba acariciar la mano de Bilbo que estaba posada sobre la mesa.

Al sentir la sutil caricia, el hobbit pudo percatarse que Thorin hablaba con total sinceridad y pensó que entonces él debía corresponder a ello y prometerle por convicción propia que guardaría su verdadero nombre en secreto y sobretodo que trataría de ser más comprensivo con él. De pronto Bilbo se había apaciguado.

—Y sabes que de mi parte nunca revelaré tu verdadero nombre, Thorin…. —musitó el hobbit, mucho más tranquilo. Dio un suspiro de resignación

—y eso es algo que agradezco totalmente, sé que puedo confiar en ti Bilbo. Porque revelar nuestros nombres a otras razas es una de las cosas que representa deshonra extrema, hay muchas cosas que pueden deshonrarnos a los enanos, pero enamorarnos de una bella criatura, como un hobbit como tú, jamás—confesó Thorin y acarició la mano de Bilbo con mayor intención y ternura. Aunque sus manos eran ásperas, se complementaban muy bien al contacto con las manos trémulas de Bilbo y la acogió entre las suyas y la alzó a la altura de su pecho—porque los enanos cuando amamos, amamos para siempre y ya no podemos amar a nadie más, aunque no podamos tener a aquel a quien amamos.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué no quieres enseñarme a hablar Khuzdul—musitó el hobbit— ¡También podría guardarlo como secreto! ¡Lo guardaría con mi vida si eso fuera necesario!— habló decidido.

—lo sé Bilbo, puedo estar seguro de ello completamente. Y prometo que te enseñaré a hablarlo. Pero como dije, antes deberé consultarlo con el resto de los consejeros enanos para entonces hacer el anuncio oficial de que el hobbit consorte que gobierna a lado del rey de Erebor está decidido a aprender y hablar nuestra lengua. Serás el primer hobbit que hable la lengua de los guerreros de piedra creados por el gran Aulë y quiero que todo mi pueblo lo acepte— farfulló Thorin y con eso le contagió total confianza a Bilbo para hacerle saber que en efecto cumpliría con su palabra.

Bilbo no pudo resistirse a levantarse de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, lo estrujó fuertemente y Thorin correspondió al abrazo y lo rodeó enérgicamente con sus fuertes brazos de guerrero enano. Aquel sublime abrazo terminó por reconciliarlos por completo.

….

Aquella noche de nuevo ambos amantes dieron entrega total a la pasión. Fue otra noche realmente maravillosa para ambos haciendo el amor dentro de Bolsón Cerrado mientras afuera la luna llena brillaba prodigiosamente sobre el cielo estrellado.

A la mañana siguiente, Bilbo retomó de nuevo el arreglo de su jardín. Desde muy temprano cuando la mañana aún estaba fresca y el Sol no había terminado de salir desde el horizonte, el hobbit tomó sus herramientas necesarias para continuar quitando la última la maleza que había crecido e invadido su jardín. Por suerte estaban a punto de terminar con toda. Y aunque su jardín ahora lucía bastante lindo ya no era ni siquiera la mitad de lo bueno que había sido la última vez que lo había visto antes de emprenderse a la aventura en la recuperación por el reino de Erebor. Pero podía esforzarse por dejarlo arreglado de nuevo. Además el rey enano volvía a demostrarle que realmente tenía interés y conocimiento en algunas cosas del jardín, por lo que cuidar el jardín a su lado resultaba sumamente disfrutable. Thorin le había sugerido plantar algunas nuevas flores o algún árbol frutal, pero Bilbo pensó que tal vez no sería muy buena idea si iban a volver pronto a Erebor.

Un rato después, estando en medio del huerto, Bilbo se detuvo para tomar un descanso cuando ya habían logrado terminar de recortar toda la maleza que aún había estado cubriendo el enrejado y que incluso se había extendido por algunas paredes de la fachada. Era poco más del medio día y el calor en el ambiente estaba incrementando con el pasar de las horas. Bilbo se sintió un poco acalorado, y buscó sentarse bajo alguna sombra, mientras Thorin continuó con sus labores de terminar de remover algunas hierbas malas de las orillas.

El hobbit encontró un buen lugar bajo un viejo árbol y se sentó en el césped que recién habían podado, pronto apoyó su cabeza sobre el tronco y exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se abanicó con un poco de aire.

—vaya que ha sido un poco difícil conseguir terminar con esta maleza, pero al final lo hemos logrado en dos días— expresó el hobbit siseando. Thorin se giró para verlo. Desde esa distancia el exhausto y acalorado hobbit lucía hermoso ante sus ojos. Entonces Thorin decidió acercarse hasta el mediano y se puso en cuclillas junto a él. Bilbo lo observó dubitativo, un poco temeroso de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos. No quería encontrarse con su inquietante expresión esbozada en su cara, sabía que a pesar de todo todavía había algunas tensiones debido a aquel asunto de sus diferencias de razas por lo que Bilbo decidió solo mirarlo a la cara momentáneamente y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero Thorin hábilmente tomó el rostro del hobbit entre sus manos y lo obligó a encontrar de frente su cara con la suya para robarle un suave beso de sus labios. Los labios de ambos estaban secos, deshidratados por el calor y Bilbo accedió al beso y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar como las bocas de ambos se fundían en creciente anhelo por profundizar el beso. El beso hizo que la sed de ambos se saciara y cuando al fin se separaron Bilbo encontró una sonrisa afable en el rostro de su esposo enano, una dulce sonrisa que le hizo recuperar la confianza en él para saber que realmente no estaba molesto por la discusión que habían tenido.

—me encanta verte así de exhausto, señor Bolsón, luces más sexy— farfulló Thorin acariciando suavemente la mejilla derecha del hobbit que se ruborizó un poco porque quizá estando afuera alguien podría pasar y verlos, a pesar de todo aún no había logrado acostumbrarse del todo a las curiosas y acosadoras miradas de los demás cuando tenía tales actos con su esposo.

—Thorin, lo único que quieres es provocarme…y sabes que no me resisto a ti— expresó el hobbit risible, aunque con voz casi inaudible, posando cándidamente una mano sobre la rodilla del enano. La estrujó un poco y luego le sonrió.

Thorin rió un poco y se incorporó de lugar y pronto extendió una mano hacia el hobbit para ayudarlo a levantarse. Bilbo tomó su mano y se puso de pie. Un sinnúmero de ramitas y una que otra hoja seca se adhirió a la tela de su pantalón.

Thorin no soltó su mano, decidió encaminarse juntos con sus manos unidas hasta el centro del pequeño huerto, mientras el hobbit trataba de sacudirse un poco la ropa. Thorin no dejaba de sonreírle, no podía desdibujar de su rostro una lánguida sonrisa causada por la gran dicha que le hacía sentir estar al lado de su hobbit. Y al notar la expresión alegre e imperiosa de su enano, Bilbo se sonrojó aún más.

— Sé qué conservas esa pequeña bellota, señor Bolsón, y que siempre la traes contigo a donde quiera que vayas ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? — inquirió Thorin sugestivo, mirando con embeleso al cohibido hobbit.

— ¡oh, por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Además de hecho aquí mismo la tengo conmigo—entonces el hobbit sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón aquella misma pequeña bellota con la cual había hecho la promesa de plantarla en su jardín, pero no era la misma bellota que había recogido la primera vez cuando estaban aún en medio de la travesía hacia la desolación de Smaug, se trataba de la misma bellota que Thorin y él habían recogido juntos en el jardín de Beorn algunos días atrás cuando justo frente a un gran roble ambos habían prometido plantarla juntos. Pero hasta ahora, y luego de todo el embrollo causado por los hobbits que habían saqueado su casa, Bilbo lo había olvidado.

—Me había olvidado de ello, lo siento— se excusó el hobbit entre risas nerviosas.

—Yo no lo olvidé señor Bolsón, pero estaba esperando a que tú mismo fueras quien propusiera plantarla de una vez— dijo Thorin, jugueteando con las falanges de sus dedos unidas entre las suyas.

—podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, aunque…pensándolo bien tal vez no sea muy buena idea— masculló el hobbit irresoluto. Tamborileó la pequeña bellota entre sus dedos con cierto nerviosismo y soslayó la mirada.

— ¿por qué, Bilbo? — inquirió el enano, intrigado por saber que era lo que preocupaba al hobbit.

—Bueno, tal vez cuando volvamos a Erebor no seamos capaces de cuidar de el árbol que puede nacer de esta bellota, tal vez no podamos frecuentarlo con regularidad y pronto moriría—explicó, mirándolo fijo a los ojos—tal vez mejor deberíamos plantarlo en Erebor— sugirió un poco cabizbajo.

Thorin sonrió y rio de nuevo.

—señor Bolsón, podríamos plantar uno en ambos lados. No creas que yo no recuerdo que habías recogido otra bellota antes de que incluso yo comenzara acortejarte. Plantemos las dos, una en cada uno de nuestros hogares. Y te prometo que podremos visitar tu casa en Bolsón Cerrado con regularidad. Podríamos venir a pasar varias temporadas aquí y cuidar de nuestro árbol, estar en tu casa me fascina. Tu casa es realmente maravillosa.

Bilbo rió, se sintió realmente emocionado por las palabras pronunciadas por su esposo.

—Me parece buena idea Thorin, me emociona bastante. Además tienes razón con respeto a la otra bellota. Pero solo recuerda esto, Bolsón Cerrado siempre ha sido también tu casa.

El hobbit esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se abrazó del enano y Thorin besó su frente y luego de nuevo sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, que disfrutaron bajo el viejo árbol que seguía dándoles sombra.

….

 **Nota final:** Okay, al final me tardé más tiempo del que debía en actualizar pero bueno espero que les haya gustado :) así como el digital painting y la portada que hice especialmente para este capítulo.


End file.
